To Kill A Mocking Stepfather
by The werewolves wand
Summary: Christian is moved away from her beloved life after her parents divorce and her mother obtains a new job in England. Not only is Christian moved away to the very boring Privet Drive but her mother is dating a new man. He is polite, funny, and a werewolf..
1. Default Chapter

Werewolf Blood,

New life

As soon as my mum started dating him, I became aware of strange things around Him. For example his many strange friends introduced to my mom.

One reminded me of a stereotypical wizard. The man had flowing robes of magnificent colures, and a long silver white beard. He also had half circle glasses with beautiful blue eyes hidden behind them, which bore into my eyes as though seeking for my soul. He introduced himself as Albus Dumbledore with a polite bow.

Another strange character was a man who seemed to be fascinated with our electronics and plugs. He was thin, with balding red hair and a childish wonder in his eyes. His name was Arthur Weasley.

Let me start from the beginning so you can understand how I met these fascinating individuals.

Let me start off with myself so I don't have to later. I am a fifteen-year-old girl who, compared with most people, is short. I have beautiful, flowing cherry blond hair... Okay you got me I don't have flowing cherry blond hair. I was simply seeing if you were actually paying attention. Now that you are I will continue. I have dark brown curly hair that if I fall asleep with it wet it is impossible the next morning. I mean it is like medusa's hair only without the biting. My eyes are hazel usually taking on the color of my clothing or background. I can't tell you if I am beautiful or not for I believe beauty is in the eye of the beholder so just behold me anyway you like after the hair and eye descriptions.

My parents decided they could not stand each other any longer; how they irritated each other so!

We moved away and found ourselves in a neighborhood close to London. A very boring neighborhood might I add. I mean come on, if this neighborhood were any more boring and lifeless we would have cow skulls and weed balls lying everywhere. Each house looks exactly the same. There is barley any animals around except a few cats and one dog across the street, which also happens to be a rat dog mixed with a no off switch. Even the squirrels don't come here.

My mum had the same job _as _before only in a different building. She worked for the American Embassy. She had been accepted after a week of sending in her application of an essay of her knowledge her determination to do well in her new job "I had no doubts of her qualifications, but that did not dismiss the fact that I was leaving my father behind."

Only our first week in England and my mum has already declared her second lover.

Fascinating really how this new love affair began. It happened during my first week of summer in England's most bring street.

One day an odd group of people came into the Embassy to discuss precautions on certain dangers. ...Dangers, which included mysterious attacks or the gatherings of black robed people, who, now that I think about it, sounded a lot like the Ku Klux Klan." They did not describe a lot about themselves only that they were on the case of these murderers and wanted to keep everyone safe.

"Everyone at the Embassy thought they were hilarious and laughed after they departed, with the exception of my mother and a woman with whom she held the greatest respect. "The two of them worked constantly and kept alert for any sightings of the Ku Klux Klan wannabees. It was during this exhausting time when my mum met Him. The man that she would come to love. The man whose presence I wouldn't be able to stand. Remus Lupin.

"After their first meeting, they were always going out; they were inseparable. They went to coffee shops and met at bookstores. Mum told me that I would like him very much. She talked about him nonstop, going on and on about how interesting and sweet he was and how she had never met anyone else like him. It was a pile of fluff all day long. She smiled whenever I simply said his name and giggled at every mention of their next date.

I finally got to meet the "polite, sweet, intelligent man" for he was invited to dinner one night. He shook my hand and gazed at me with a searching look. I wanted to find some fault to him, but I couldn't, which irritated me to no end. He seemed to be exactly what my mother had said him to be, and the fact that he was handsome only added to my discomfort. His hair was light brown with a few gray streaks, which blended well with his golden brown eyes. When he reserved a smile for me, a kind smile that lit up his tired face, I couldn't help blushing.

I decided to stay in the kitchen and set the table while mum showed him around the house. The kitchen was small with a fitting table inside decorated in flowers. The counters were an ugly white colure with flowery wallpaper. Mum and I had decided when we first moved in to redecorate the kitchen as soon as we had time.

After I finished the table then went out onto the back porch to gaze at the moon. I loved the moon, so big and shiny. (Ok, that has to be a side affect of his smile).

We sat down and had grilled vegetables with beef ribs and mashed acorn squash. I ate an onion slice and spent the rest of the night listening to a conversation the reports on the Ku Klux Klan wannabes and how strong they were getting and how many more people are starting to take precautions and helping with finding information.

Now to make things clear for you my dear listener or reader person...thing... I had a sense that Remus was leaving out information of those nutters in masks, and about himself. He turns away from his school days when it came to his favorite subjects or special skills. He avoided my gaze when I bore deep into his eyes searching for a clue to the source of his sketchy answers to simple questions concerning what other jobs he had before the one he is doing now.

It was as though he was telling half-truths about this group of nutters because he was scared of revealing too much. Whenever he started to go into to much detail about the subject and give away what he believed was "too much information" he would change the subject to ask me about my new life in England. Why would he leave out anything if it were so important to catch them? Were they a strange race not yet seen to our race and may scare us too much and cause us to retreat on the project? Or is Remus hiding more up that shaggy sleeve of his?

I'd only raise an eyebrow and tell him tidbits of information about myself, such as my going to the local school and being interested in art. After dinner, he looked through my drawing pad and complemented my talents.

He then asked my mother if she wanted to go to a local restaurant that served ice cream and really good coffee, ("or at least what the news paper says"). He offered me an invitation but I declined and made an excuse that some neighborhood kids _had_ already invited me to hang out with them tonight. So I got away.

I was scared my mom was getting over my dad way too fast. Ever since we left she had been happier. She even let me play the same CD in the car ride seven times. (Mind you it was Elton John and my favorite Disc) She found Lupin very quickly and formed a friendship, which led to dates, which led to other things that come with the love part.

When we purchased the house, I found an escape ladder in my room that leads up to the floor. I often go there to have a place to think. And that night was definitely a night to think.The warm breeze swept passed my face and made me shiver slightly. Lightening bugs blinked around the front yard searching for mates.

Man this place needs more trees I mused looking around the neighborhood. I missed my old home with all its large and small trees. It was annoying to have tics constantly and lots of gumballs on the deck but it was always worth it. I remember my adventures in the thick woods near my house. I would climb around on the fallen trees with my friends and pretend we were orphan kids lost in a wood full of dangers. We would follow the streams leading into the river were we would play in the tide. I remembered the small stick houses we built as pretend shelter when we role-played as orphans.

I felt my eyelids droop as the warmth of the breeze relaxed my body and mind. A soft rustling of wings made me snap away from my daydreams. A white owl glided past me and flew towards an open window on the side of my neighbor's house. A black haired boy with glasses greeted the owl and stroked its head affectionately. He gently stroked her back and whispered something to it, which made it hoot happily. He was wearing a very worn out shirt and his hair was in a messy bunch as though he had just woken up from a long slumber. His tone was soft but a bit sad as far as I could tell from my spot.

Another sound directed my attention from the boy momentarily, but I saw a look of disgust cross across his face, and then he closed his window, as though trying to block insects from getting in, or a very smell. But then I looked away to see where the sound was coming from.

The noise was coming from the street and consisted of loud laughter and jeering. I climbed carefully to the other side of the roof where it was shadowed by the chimney. I held onto the hot metal chimney and watched a group of kids riding bicycles. One boy was extremely fat and I wondered by what miracle the bike was managing not to collapse under his weight the others were an assortment of different heights, and all were much thinner than their leaderThey passed my house and the fat one turned into the driveway of the house I had been watching and shouted goodbye in an obnoxious way to the others.

He seemed to want the whole block to hear what he was saying for I could hear some people opening their windows on the other side of my house trying to locate the loud sound.

I could see why the black haired boy was disgusted. The fat boy seemed to be a gang leader. He, as far as I could see, had blond hair and pale white skin. He parked his bike on the side of the house and opened the lock to his door screaming inside that he was home and hungry. I too looked at him in disgust and knew that I didn't want to run into him at school or anywhere around the streets.

My eyes flickered from the door that the piggy boy had just slammed and landed on the black haired boy again. He was stroking the owl, and then ran a hand through his messy hair. I wanted to inspect him more critically, but just then, he flopped on his bed, so I could only see a glimpse of his baggy blue shirt. I decided I wanted to meet the black haired boy tomorrow and see if I can actually make new friends here. At least I hope I can.

My mum returned from the ice cream shop a few minutes later, laughing. I could hear Lupin talking to her and she laughed again even louder then before.

I climbed inside my window quickly and lied down on my feathery bed, listening to the two of them, a knot forming in the pit of my stomach. It grew when I didn't hear Lupin leave, but rather, make his way up the stairs with my mum. I held my breath as they passed my room, laughing and talking, and then there was the sound of a door closing; all went quiet. I could only imagine what they were doing in the closed up room and felt sick while thinking of it

Trying to shut the mental picture out of my mind, I turned over to sleep.

Little did I know that Lupin would become more then a mere constant visitor to me but a father.

The next morning I found Lupin and my mum sitting at the kitchen table chatting about the newspaper and eating biscuits and tea. I grabbed the nearest biscuit and tried to make for the door but was stopped right at the knob.

"So Christian how was your night?" questioned my mum.

Lupin looked at me and I felt stripped down as though being x-rayed.

"It was nice. I mean I will be seeing them in school so I stayed only a little while. I am... I am going to go next door to see if my new friend can come out." Realizing that I probably hadn't made much sense, but not really caring as I bolted out the door before the mental image came back of their night together.

I walked up the driveway taking in the freakishly neat kept grass and garden. I rapped three times on the clean white door and waited. I could hear a demanding male voice inside then a shuffle of chairs. The lock clicked and the same black haired boy I saw last night greeted me with an annoyed look on his face.

"Hope I wasn't disturbing you," I said quickly, "but I am new to the neighborhood. I saw you at your window last night and wanted to know..."

"WHO IS IT BOY? HURRY UP THE EGGS ARE GETTING COLD!" shouted the same male voice inside.

"Oh, I guess I should probably try this later on when you don't have chores," I muttered a bit embarrassed. He only looked at me curiously and a small smile broke across his lips. He seemed half surprised to see a visitor at his door. This made me wonder about their popularity in the neighborhood.

The boy looked behind him and shouted angrily back at the man, " Don't make me get the door if you are in such a hurry to have your breakfast." He then looked hurriedly at me and stepped outside. "Besides I am going out!" he shouted before shutting the door.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Not your fault. They are just to lazy to get up and make their own meals usually," he said. "So you just moved in?"

"Yeah," I said looking at my house and wondering if my mum and Lupin would be leaving for work soon)

"From where?" he continued.

"Australia, sort of."

"Sort of?" he asked.

"Well we rather moved to Australia for a job offer then my mum and I moved to England because of some problems," I finished lamely. I didn't want to tell too much about my parent's fight. Especially to someone I barely knew.

"Your mum did not like to live in Australia?" he asked as though uncertain if he should ask or not. He seemed uncomfortable to be talking so freely with me, and I wondered why.

"Yeah, we moved here to stay close to my dad but also for my mum's new job in the American embassy. I still am wondering why my mum chose _this _neighborhood to live in. Don't you get sick of having the same looking houses all throughout the street?"

He nodded. "It is a boring neighborhood."

"So what do you do for fun?" I asked, hoping there was something of the slightest excitement in this place.

"Well there is a small park and shop town, but I suppose it would take a car to get to the town."

"Oh, by the way my name is Christian, Christian Fasme," I said embarrassed that I had forgotten the first part of meeting someone.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter," he replied, pushing his thick-rimmed glasses up his nose.

I did the same with my glasses and asked if we could go to this park he mentioned. He said yes and we walked off down the street.

The park was small with broken swings and a small blue peeled slide. There were some monkey bars that looked almost breakable and a fenced in court for street sports.

"What happened to the swings?" I asked staring at the only one that was untouched.

"My cousin sat on them," he said, snickering slightly.

"Your cousin? He lives near you?"

"I live with him, unfortunately. You see I live with my Uncle and Aunt." He explained this all very quickly and I decided not to push the subject. Instead I asked him about his school and hoped he would be coming to mine. I wanted to know why he didn't live with his parents but decided it was best not to ask on first meetings.

" I go to..." He stopped as though afraid or embarrassed to say it. I looked at him curiously, prompting him to go on. "A correction school for boys." he mumbled.

"Oh, I guess I am stuck with the local school alone." I felt a slight knot form in my stomach at the thought of not having my new friend at school with me.

Harry must have noticed my tone, because he said quickly, "Well, you'll have my cousin if that's much help. He was kicked out of his old school because of his behavior. I think the real reason was because they could not feed him any more."

"Hmmmm... Not to sound ignorant but why would you be going to a correction school?" I asked, the full meaning of his words seconds before hitting me suddenly.

"My uncle believes I need to go. But then again he also believes his son is the greatest boy on earth."

I laughed, despite the fact I didn't know his cousin. It was getting hot and I knew my mum would be off to work already so I asked Harry if he wanted to come over and play a game. He accepted without delay and we made our way to the house. I checked inside for any voices and found complete silence. I let Harry in and started to take out some Popsicles.

"So what are your hobbies?" I asked trying to find out more about my new friend.

"Qui... I mean writing," he said playing with his Popsicle wrapper.

"Me too. I like to write about fantasy, especially wolves and werewolves. Or sorcerers. Anything fiction that gives me a story idea." I smiled to myself, thinking about my schnoogle project of "Werewolf Cub" yet to be finished.

"I like those things too," said Harry, smiling slightly.

We ate our Popsicles and I introduced him to my dog. He then turned away and gazed out the window sadly. I wanted to question why he looked so depressed but decided to let Sandman cheer him up insteadSandman sniffed his hand with his long black nose, and then sighed with content as Harry and I scratched his favorite spots. We played various games that I found among the storage boxes still waiting to be unpacked. And it seemed that Harry was relieved that he was not at his uncle's house. I was glad to have my first friend in England.

The morning went by as we talked and played more games enjoying our first week of summer, as all teenagers should.


	2. To Kill A Mocking Stepfather II

Chapter two: School and two Legged Pigs.

I spent my whole summer with Harry and felt my heart grow heavier as the new school year approached. Harry seemed happier at the prospect of returning to school. He talked all the time about the great food and boarding. He talked about his friends and how much of a family they were to him. He made me want to hitch hike and go with him. I wanted to go to his school and stay with him. So far he was the best friend I have had during my stay here.

My mum and Lupin were closer then ever. Lupin told her more about the Clan of murderers and that they were really called Death Eaters. I shivered as I thought of a clan under such a title. It was already reported that a lot of people were found dead at a party one night and that the only clue that could be found was a wisp of smoke hovering over the victims house shaped like a skull and snake.

Lupin told my mum that he wanted her to move into a safer neighborhood. Preferably near him where we had a better chance of avoiding the same fate, but my mum refused saying that we had already made a life in this house and were not going to move out.

Lupin gave a defeated sigh and gave my mum a hug and kiss before leaving home for the night. My mum had been working late hours for the past few days and began to forget to inform me when she would come home on her regular time or not. I blamed Lupin for her extra work and tiring late night tasks. She spent a lot of time trying to help Lupin and his friends with the Death Eater problem. I didn't know what she did, only that when she came home she was tired. I had belief that maybe she was trying to convince people to stay cautious. Maybe the real work was to get them to believe her.

I believed her.

I met up with Harry on his last week in the neighborhood. He was going to his friends' house for the last four days of summer and wanted to go along the streets with me at night.

I loved the nighttime. The stars and the moon were brightly shinning above us like silver flies caught in a black web. We watched then as we strolled down the lamp lit streets. I told Harry of my parent's divorce and how much I missed my father back in Australia.

Harry knew about the Death Eaters as I found out when he talked of the sudden attacks. I told him my mum worked on the case but this only made him more worried and he told me to be careful. As the night grew darker we started to head for home. Harry informed me of the crazy bum who walks the streets barking at people and chasing them so we decided it would be best to avoid such inconveniences.

He told me that he would try to send me some letters during the year using his owl Hedwig. He would at least send some letters around Christmas and Halloween.

I asked about sending letters back but was only told that I should simply tie whatever I wanted to send him to Hedwig's leg. I found it awkward to send letters by owl or any kind of bird but decided I would try to send him letters whenever I could.

We reached the Dursley's house and Harry and I embraced in a last goodbye. I watched him enter the house to hate so much and was rather glad he was leaving it but not very happy he was leaving me. It was going to be boring here without him but as long as he is safe I am more than happy to say goodbye as long as we meet again.

School started and I found that I was to walk to school instead of my long bus rides early each day. The school was fairly big with traditional two-door entrance and windows lining the sides of the tan building. We were the Jack Rabbits and had a football team that played against only five other schools. Our biggest competitions were the Bobcats.

Hmm… I wonder why?

I was use to going to schools with large cats as our mascots but now I have to be a rodent. I feel special.

Really I do.

I have managed to avoid Harry's fat cousin who had already made his reputation clear as the bad- ass gang leader who beats up helpless elementary kids as they passed by our school trying to get home.

I always left my house earlier then Dudley (As I have heard him being called besides Big D) so I could avoid him as well as make a good impression on my teachers. I did not want to fail this year. My classes were long and boring except the exception of History and English literature.

Summer faded away into fall and everyone went out for Halloween night to attend parties or trick or treat. Harry sent me a beautiful Halloween card sporting a scary decorated hallway with a ghost hidden somewhere in the picture for me to find. Harry was doing well at school and said that he would be remaining during the holidays. I smiled at this as I set up my house decorations for the trick or treaters. At least he'd be happy even though I was deprived of his company longer.

I placed a nice long spider web along the railings near the door and a cat was perched in the windowsill. I also had cute little ghost hung along the car and roof. I had a better setting to decorate back at home when I could hang the ghosts in the trees but I improvised with what I had. We were giving out the usually, an assortment of chocolates and candy brand names. I sat watching TV and munching straight out of the candy dish as I usually did ever6y Halloween after gazing at other people's decorations. But unfortunately not many people decorated their houses so I did the next best thing. Watch scary movies and eat loads of sugar.

I noticed that Dudley and his gang still went out for Hollow's eve and I found it disturbing. They had decided to dress up as their imitations of girls. They made their way towards my house first. They rapped at the door and I answered it with dread. The radio played our scary music tape and they laughed slightly at it.

Dudley looked fatter then ever in his polka dot cocktail dress strutting down the street. He was swinging a hideous matching purse that had the same black polka dots printed on it. The dress was black and white and disturbingly short. He also had red lipstick on and loads of blush that clashed with his complexion. His hair was smoothed back and had a bright red bow in it that resembled that of Daisy Duck. He reminded me of a Disney princess horror, or Minnie Mouse gone on a diet of animal fats and glucose.

"Hey, I've seen you before. You're that girl who was hanging out with my cousin. So… are you going to get married? Because I think he is already taken. He has a boyfriend named Cedric back at his school." He started to laugh at his own joke, which I found to be more than corny.

"Well, here is your candy." I tossed three pieces into each of their bags then backed into the doorway.

" There's only three pieces!" he shouted at me before I could close the door.

"Oh my gosh really, I didn't noticed that I ONLY gave you three. WOW where is my head tonight!" I shot back sarcastically.

He huffed angrily like a spoiled three year- old in a candy shop that had not been able to get what he wanted. I closed the door behind me and locked it. I heard something hit the door then wild laughter. I could only guess he threw an egg at my door but decided to ignore it.

The rest of the fall went by and the leaves disappeared and were replaced by thin ice and flooded streets. Snow would fall occasionally but melted as soon as it hit the moist ground. Ice-cycles hung off of our roof and made the little bit of sunlight we got reflect in different colors on the walls. Christmas was next week and so was another event I had been dreading. My mum and Lupin had gone out one night to a special place of Lupin's and had dinner there. After dinner Lupin took out his mum's old ring and proposed. When she returned home and told me I gave her a hug and enjoyed her smile and laughter the rest of the night and morning.

They were planning the marriage at a small synagogue near town called Sha'are Shalom. My mum and I are Jewish and Lupin didn't seem to mind the Jewish wedding idea. I spent each afternoon doing my homework and helping mum with the wedding plans. We decided upon a plain flower decoration for simplicity and inviting my mum's sisters and cousin's to the wedding. We planned to have it the day before New Years Eve.

Mum was paying for most of the wedding and thought that a small wedding with only a small group of our closest friends and family would work. Plus it was less food to buy. We were going to have the dinner at the synagogues meeting room. We decorated it with roses of white and red on each table and lilies aligning the walls mixed with small white and gold flowers. Lupin had brought in a special flower that was a beautiful silver color that seemed to glow like the moon. He placed them going down the short isle leading to the Torah stand.

When it started to get late and the sunset early, as it does in the winter, I found the moon- flowers glowed a beautiful path down the isle and made the light blue and white rug to look like a still pond. It was gorgeous and I had to admit Lupin had some taste in decoration.

I made few friends at my new High school and was almost considered a freshman. I'm fifteen and have already been a freshman so bugger off!

My grades at school were good as far as passing. All A's accept two B's, one in math and the other in Chemistry. Oh well it passed and I can go on to the wonderful world of a higher level of Biology.

Ever since Hollow's eve Dudley and his friends have been pestering me. My once life of avoiding him in success has now turned into trying to get away from him by running to each class. If I didn't know better I would say he has an obsession over me. First off he stole a flower from a graveyard and tried give it to me. It was addressed to "My beloved Mary. I miss you so much." That had to be the most disturbing thing ever. Then he attempted to do bike tricks for me but ended up falling on his portable air bag, his butt.

If that weren't bad enough I had to miss a lot of homework time to go to wedding rehearsals. The dresses were going to be very simple but very pretty. My mum was going to wear a white dress that fell to her knees. The sleeves went halfway down almost like a long tight short-sleeved shirt. The dress had a velvet flower pattern on the skirt and the arms and torso. All in all I loved the dress and I was glad it still looked so good after so many years of storage.

My dress was all black with long sleeves and a short skirt. It had lapping lace over the skirt and shirt in the pattern of a flower and it was my favorite dress. I also had a small crystal heart shaped necklace that had the letter C etched in the middle of it. It had a pinkish purple tint to it and looked very nice against the black dress.

My aunt was going to be the maid of honor and her daughter was going to be the flower girl. Me, I am expected to just sit and watch. Not much really but perfectly fine with me.

I sat and watched the ceremony proceed and found that it would be short but sweet. No big ceremonious music or tacky decorations, just a simple soft wedding that did not make you nervous but comfortable in front of the small crowd of people who loved you. Lupin's best man was an old gentleman who was introduced as Albus Dumbledore. He wore magnificent in his dark goldish red robes with a gold silk rope around his waist. His hat stood tall and neat on his silver head and his beard was tied at the end with a black bow. He looked like Merlin! For Merlin's sake.

I think I have read Crystal Cave a little too much today. I shook my head slightly then watched my mum walk down the isle accompanied by my aunt. They stood at the alter and the rabbi chanted her song.

And here my reader is where I started you off. So now you are officially caught up and I can tell you my story as it happens and not a past like in a diary. Ok, so this is told slightly like a diary. Well, it's not a diary it's me talking to you kind of… Oh what ever, I am just talking to you somehow.

The wedding was in a week and I spent my school free days helping mum pick out food and a nice cake. Our next-door neighbor seemed to enjoy staring at us from her window and act as though she wanted to catch what we were doing or try to keep us out of trouble. It was annoying really. One day she surprised both my mum and myself by coming to our door and asking about the wedding. My jaw dropped at how nosy she could be. My mum simply told her that she was having a wedding and good bye. Well Harry told me it was not easy to get away from the Dursley's and that they would get what they wanted.

I only laughed and told him that Sandman would be happy to take care of them if he wanted to. Sandman sat next to me in the television room and yawned with content as I rubbed his soft small ears. His large amber eyes shined gold matching his brindle red fur. He was very soft and sweet. I stroked his head and switched the TV to a different station. The channels were different here. The only thing that remained the same wese a few movies. Besides that I have to get into the new shows and try to learn the slang.

My mum walked into the room and sat down next to me and stroked Sandman.

"Is it okay if Lupin spends the night Chris?" she asked me.

"Sure. Why?"

"We want to discuss some things tonight and not have to leave the house to do so. By the way have you seen your aunt anywhere?"

"Yeah she went out to get some ice cream to share with me."

"Oh, okay then I am going to go start dinner." She kissed me on the forehead then walked off towards the kitchen.

"By the way," I asked. "What's for dinner?"

"Beef ribs and cream spinach." She shouted back.

I smiled with content. I like that dinner. Sandman lifted his head up at the mention of food and licked his lips with expectation. Apparently he did too.

My aunt came home carrying some vanilla ice cream as well as my request of seltzer water and U-Bet chocolate. I helped carry them in and started to pour some of the chocolate into two large glasses then some milk. Then I filled the rest of the glasses with the water and mixed. My dad and I use to make these all the time and we got the idea from my grandpa. They were called Boston egg creams and were like a chocolate soda. I sipped mine happily and my aunt did the same before helping set the table.

Sandman was fed and asleep and Lupin arrived just as I left the greyhound to his nap. He looked like his usual shaggy robed self and seemed to be dreading each step he took towards my mum.

"I have something to tell you after we clean up from dinner." He whispered to her then sat down at the table set for dinner.

Sandman changed his resting spot to under the table and everyone had to watch out were they put their feet so not to kick him. Lupin told my mum of the pranks he use to play at his old school and how much detention he and his friends use to get daily. I laughed despite myself at what he did to a boy named Snape on a Christmas afternoon involving squirrels and the boys' pants.

I accidentally kicked the dog and he sniffed my foot with his wet nose. I laughed before climbing under the table to pet him. He was wearing his doggy sweater that I had bought him for Chanukah with small bones aligning the collar. I had received the games Sims from my mum and a blue robe from Lupin. My mum had bought him a load of candy for he seemed to fancy chocolate and chewy stuff.

I have loads of fun with Sims. I made a bachelor named Remus Lupin. Remus had no friends, no job and broke down into sobs whenever he awoke in the morning. If Lupin made me angry Sims Lupin suffered. He burned his house down by fire once but the fireman came in time to save him. Oh well maybe next time. I thought about putting the character in a swimming pool and remove the ladders and any means of exiting the water.

We cleaned up the table and my aunt and I washed the dishes quickly so we could sit on the roof and watch the sun set. The sun was brilliant from atop the roof. Even through the fog that usually covered it. You could see it clearly with out any trees around. It was blood red setting into the distance and made a light ring of gold in the outer layers of the red. I told my aunt of my dislikes of Lupin and she only told me that I would learn to love him. He could teach me some good pranks and make me laugh when I felt down. She tried to convince me that even though Lupin was not my real dad he would be a good friend.

She bade me good night then left the roof to get ready for bed. I stayed on the roof for a couple more seconds to catch the last ray of light darken into a velvet-blue-black color. I climbed inside and made my way down the stairs to say good night to my mother but stopped dead in my tracks when I head Lupin's voice in a serious tone in the half lit kitchen. I sat down near the corner out of view and listened.

"I meant to tell you this before but…I thought you would leave me and not want to get married." He said in a slightly sad tone.

"You must promise me you will believe me first of all then promise me you will not think of me any different than you did all the times you have known me."

"Of course Remus." My mum said. She sounded as though she thought he was a bit crazy. Why would she feel different about him? Its not like he was a werewolf or something.

I could hear him pulling out a chair and asked her to sit down. She took the seat.

" I should have told you before. Before we made all these wedding plans. I was a bit scared they would all change."

He took a deep breath. "I am a wizard. And a werewolf from young age." He said this slowly but clearly.

An uncomfortable silence took over the atmosphere except the sound of my aunt moving around upstairs. I sat in shock playing in my mind what he had just said. Was he joking? I think he had too much chocolate tonight. How could he be a werewolf when they don't exist? Or even a wizard for that matter?

"What do you mean?" My mum asked sounding slightly unsure.

"I was born with the ability to perform magic using a wand and occasionally my emotions. I went to a school for witches and wizards when I was eleven through seventeen. The headmaster of the school was and still is Albus Dumbledore my best man at our wedding."

I thought that guy was a bit Merlin looking, I said to myself.

"But…" my mum tried to say but just couldn't get the words to work.

"I know. You probably think I'm nutters right?" he said with a small sign of laughter.

"Not if you can prove it." She said.

I heard the rustling of Lupin's robe then he said in a clear voice "Lumos".

A bright pale light filled the kitchen as though an electric surge had gone through it. I peered into the small room and saw Lupin holding a brightly glowing stick in his hand. The tip of the stick was alight with a dazzling light and made his face shadow less and young. He looked at my mum with his beautiful brown gold eyes and she looked amazed and shocked at the same time. I had to push my jaw back into place before turning the corner again so I wouldn't be spotted. Then I heard Lupin mutter "Nox" and the light was extinguished at once.

He's a wizard, a real live wizard, but a werewolf?

"Amazing." My mum said.

"I was lucky to get into Hogwarts. The ministry of magic, our government, tried to prevent me since I was a werewolf and a danger to the other students. But Dumbldore fought for me and I was accepted, under certain circumstances of course. I had to transform every full moon night in an isolated shack near a small village."

"You could have trusted me you know. I would understand." My mum said slightly offended.

"I was scared you wouldn't. A lot of people don't take it as calmly…"

"Did you think I wouldn't believe you? Or that I would throw you out because you're a …a."

"Werewolf." He finished.

"Yes."

Lupin didn't trust my mum? Well this ought to cause some kind of damage to the wedding. Come on get into a fight.

"That's why I don't have steady job because our world, the wizarding world, are too scared to hire me and plus there is an antiwerewolf legislation that makes it difficult for me to keep a job." He told her desperately.

"And how about those… those Death Eater things? Are they?"

"Yes."

"You mean to tell me that they were more dangerous then you told me and you put my daughter and myself in more danger then I could have protected us from?"

His shadow shook its head. This was followed by my mum's angry words on how much he put us in danger without warning.

"I couldn't tell you, it would have been against the decree of secret wizards."

"I don't care. It was my families life Remus." She retorted angrily.

I got up to leave so they would not find out of my presence and made my way upstairs to my room. My white door and the twist of the hallway in front of the stairs now muffled the screaming. I sighed. Maybe this will put off the wedding or even better, call it off completely. I smiled and fell to sleep on my soft flowery bed spread. I curled under my father's old brown lion blanket and smelled its familiar scent. The foul smell of the new house had not over taken it yet and drowned out the old memory of the nights I spent at my old house.

As soon as I closed my eyes the room dissolved into a snowy field surrounded by bare black and brown trees. I stood encircled by a pack of large different colored wolves. Each were following or approaching one another in excitement. I seemed to not want to join in but instead was waiting for a certain wolf to come. The field slowly emptied of the beautiful wolves and each followed its chosen one to the dept of the dark forest. Only three wolves remained. Two of them rubbed each other's side then ran off towards the forest leaving me alone with the largest of all the wolves. He had pure white fur with bright gray eyes and a massive build. He looked at me with longing and affection. I wanted to ask what was going on but could not speak. The snow was not as cold as usual but a pleasant mist of fluff that hit my fur coat.

He waited for a second, then with a quick movement came to my side. He looked at me as though asking for permission then I gazed into the forest expecting, at any moment, for my chosen one to come.

He didn't.

I accept the wolf's presence and he rubbed against me. His warm fur I could feel against mine. After he finished he ran off towards another, unoccupied path of the forest and I followed automatically. I kept up the pace watching his back legs move in a silent but even rhythm. He glided easily across the thickets of the forest and knew every turn and jump before he came to it. The sky was dark and a full moon hovered above the thick tree limbs.

I followed the male wolf gliding just as easily but fumbling with the turns. My eyes adjusted clearly to the darkening night and I started to smell the sweet scent of mammals scurrying to avoid us, and the pines, fresh and immortal to death. The male wolf finally halted at a small clearing near a large cliff. He turned towards me and signaled towards a small cove in the cliff barley visible among the pines. He trotted over to the small opening and slipped inside. I followed squeezing between the two stony walls.

The most amazing sight met my eyes. A cave full of crystal frosted the walls. I walked around the room gazing at my shadowy reflection. The largest wall was a clear glass crystal that when I gazed at it I could see the outlines of the forest through it. It was beautiful. In one of the corners a soft bed of deerskin was piled in the shadows.

The male wolf walked over to me and told me in soft whines of affection,

"I have chosen well."

A loud bark and a scrape of claws made me jolt up in my bed sweating as my eyes took in my room again. A thin mist of sunlight illuminated my room and I could hear Sandman jumping around while someone gave him breakfast.

I yawned and climbed out of bed. I changed into some jeans and a blue T-shirt before making my way to the kitchen. My eyes opened wider as I saw Lupin sitting in a chair laughing at the bouncing greyhound dancing around my mum.

"Your still here." I said without thinking.

"Why would he not be?" My mum asked looking shocked at my words.

"I heard you fighting last night and thought…"

"Oh, we had a small quarrel but we are passed it now." My mum said giving Lupin a fond look.

"So you're still getting married?" This slipped too.

"Yes Chris. The wedding is still on."

Christain's mother and father divorce and she is forced to move to England and live in a new neighborhood called Privet drive. Not only is Christain mad at the divorce and sudden move but also the fact that her neighbors are creepy and her mother fell in love with a man who believes himself to be a werewolf and a wizard. To make matters worse a pack of Ku Klux Klan wizards are on the lose and her mum is apart of those trying to stop them.


	3. To Kill A Mocking Stepfather III

Chapter three. Scary Santa And Rabid Squirrels.

* * *

I turned slowly; ignoring Lupin's smile, and went up to my room. My aunt had just woken up and bid me good morning before entering the bathroom and taking her morning shower. I went to my room hoping to find some kind of answer to solve my "little" problem involving a man who thinks he's a werewolf and posses magical powers. Oh, and I can't forget that he is going to marry my mum.

I sat on my bed and started to imagine the wedding. It would be a beautiful setting with a very nice voiced Rabbi wearing her best shawl. Flower petals trailed across the isle heading toward the minister. A golden sunray streams through a large window and warms the crowd. The golden light gives color to the pure white brides dress making it a sun kissed tan. They would perform the traditional wedding rituals then complete the vows with a soft kiss. I then imagined myself in the place of my mum and kissed my imaginary Lupin in the mouth. I snapped out of the daydream and slapped myself sane.

Why did I just have that thought? I should probably stop daydreaming about weddings for a while. Especially daydreams involving Lupin and myself. Well except for the lovely daydreams of Lupin scratching fleas off of himself. I laughed at this and received a curious look from Sandman.

Anyway, after the wedding the honeymoon was going to be a one weekend alone in the house without me around. Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! I was to spend the weekend with an old lady with millions of cats called Mrs. Figg. Lupin apparently knows her and asked her for the favor. (Of keeping me in her house for the weekend) But then I would of course return to the house where the two "Love wolves" spent a long weekend in doing only God knows what. And let us keep it that way. For only God needs to know what they did all weekend.

I shook the image out of my mind again and thought instead of the nice weeklong sleep. Yes, that's a lovely thought. No more early morning walks in the damp cold air. No more getting scolded for staying up late because of school the next day. Ah yes, beautiful thoughts.

The neighborhood had many houses decorated with a Disney like Christmas parade. It seemed that everyone wanted to be better than the other in his or her decorations. Our house was the only one on the block with nothing on it the slightest bit Christmas. All we had were our two Shabbat candles and our menorah shining brightly in the window.

I love our menorah. It is a faded gold with a design of weavings on the base. Our candles were the traditional colures of white and blue. And when lit up, it became a splendid source of light and comfort as we are engulfed in the early sunset of winter. Unlike the horribly bright lights all around us that shone so bright that I had to put a blanket over my window to get some darkness in my room. I even thought of cutting the plug that connected the blasted blazing lights of hell but then I would get in trouble. I know pathetic, but hey I get lots of sweets in my house to keep me content.

As expected the Dursley's overdid themselves, with millions of tiny blinking gold and green lights all over their house. They had a miniature Santa and reindeer on the roof. As well dancing metal and light bulb reindeer in their yard. There had small packs of obnoxious looking elves prancing in their neatly kept garden. It resembled the nightmare before Christmas. I had the urge once to vomit on the elves head but was called inside before I could manage it.

A lot of people are angry with us for our lack of Christmas spirit but I could only laugh thinking of their electrical bill and how much they had to put away when it was all over. They even sent us a warning letter telling us that they would kick us out of the neighborhood. I secretly sent back letters claiming that if they didn't get off our case then I would set Lupin on them. My mum caught me of course and said that Lupin being a werewolf is not a public thing and he would not attack them anyway.

My mind then turned to the strange dream from the other night. The wolf seemed so real. He was gorgeous and very human like in many ways. I could not help thinking of whom I was waiting for. I knew who it was in my sleep. But now… I can't remember.

I only know that he was a very fine wolf and person who I wanted to be friends with, or even more than that. He seemed to be so familiar that his name could be said in a second, if not for my annoying mind block. Oh well, I'll think of it later.

The setting of the dream was on a full moon night in a snowy forest. There weren't that many forests around here or any caves for that matter. Maybe I was just thinking about Lupin being a werewolf. Thing is though…. do I actually believe him? Was my dream telling me that I wanted to believe this and get more out of moving to England then just a new father?

He seemed serious enough for me to have much doubt. Yet, it was still hard to believe that werewolves actually existed. Well, apart from the insanity of those who ate the bad wheat fungus and got hallucinations from it. Before I could muse anymore on the subject a loud noise startled me from my thoughts. I turned around and looked outside.

Wow, I wish had had stayed on my bed.

Dudley was outside my window sporting a red Santa suit and beard. He had a big red cap with a large fluffy ball at the tip and some high black snow boots. He resembled a drunken charity Santa after midnight.

"I'll be your Santa if you'll be my Snow queen." he said with a wink and jiggle of his enormous belly.

"How about you will become the abominable snow man if you don't leave me alone." I slammed the window shut and ran downstairs to get the horrible nightmare out of my head. Lupin looked at me in shock then asked how my night was.

"Oh, um…fine." I answered taking a bite of eggs and grits mum had made for me.

"I'm guessing you over heard our conversation last night?"

"A little." I replied trying not to look guilty.

"I'm sorry if I put you in danger. I'm also sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Did you hear everything we…" he looked at me trying to decide if he should ask or not.

"Yes, about every word actually." I finished for him.

"Then you know that I am a…a werewolf."

I nodded taking a drink of coffee. He looked at me still trying to figure why I did not react the way he expected. What did he think, I would scream and run around saying, "Oh no, run for your lives the big mean werewolf is coming"?

"I don't believe in werewolves." I said with a mouthful of eggs.

He raised an eyebrow and took another sip of his coffee. "I guess you'll have to start believing." He said between sips then left the table to kiss my mum good bye. As soon as the door closed I burst out laughing.

"So where is he going to transform if he lives here with us?" I quizzed my mum.

"The garage has nothing in it and stop joking about it Christian he doesn't find it funny. He says it's painful and I don't appreciate you making fun of that." Mum replied glaring at me with disapproval.

"So where is he off too, working against those Death Eaters? By the way how is it going, I mean with getting people to believe it?" I asked taking a sip from my tea.

"Not very well really. The government is trying to prevent us from spreading the news. They think were causing unnecessary alert and scaring people." She said angrily.

"Oh, well do you think they'll believe their wizards?" I asked.

"Remus told me that we can't tell anyone else about there er… abilities."

"Ah. I see. So let them get killed by so-called "nonexistent" beings then go nuts when the deaths can't be explained. I understand his method now." With this I left to go play in the snow leaving my mum starring at me with surprise.

Snow had finally piled up and made it possible for snow building. I made a snowman of Lupin to throw snowballs at. All I needed was a tail and wolf ears and I will have the perfect image of him. Oh, can't forget a wizard hat. Oh, and his famous shaggy robes. Though those aren't too bad looking really considering what some kids wear in my school.

I made the snowman and gave it an old scarf and a cucumber nose. I gave him two shells for wolf ears and an old branch with leaves still on it as his tail. He also sported an old costume witch hat and a stick at his side for a wand.

I gathered up a large ball of snow and tossed it at the snowman Lupin. It missed. I tried again but it only grazed the side and knocked his wand off. I then threw another and got his hat. I gave up after awhile with the snowball throwing and decided just to tackle the snowman. I ran forward and collided into the frozen enemy and tacked it to the ground.

I couldn't wait for Lupin to come home and see the sign pointing at the ruined snowman.

**Here lies Remus Lupin. /I **

Today was the day I had to clean this excuse for a house so it will be decent for all of the guests coming for the wedding. The house is very dusty due to the lack of residence in it for many years. I wondered why no one would live in this calm neighborhood. I mean there had to be someone who wanted a house located in a godforsaken neighborhood so they could live in peace.

I made my way up a creaky pair of steep stairs leading towards the attic. Dust bunnies hoped away at my footfalls and headed into the shadows to hide. The stairs are so dusty that my footprints show like dints in the snow. I even saw signs of other footprints and can only guess what else had treaded this desolate rout.

I opened the ceiling door with some difficulty because of its lack of use. After some time I managed to force my way through the door and climb up into the surprisingly warm room. At first I expected millions of bats to fly out at me, or a rat to jump out and bite my ears off, but instead only more dust bunnies hoped out clearing a path from were the wind had blown it. I searched around on the rough wooden walls for a light switch and flipped it on as I found a small stud in the wall. It was a dim light protruding from a dusty half dead bulb hanging miserably from the slanted ceiling. It is empty up here, save for a few boxes and wood pieces burned at the edges.

I found that the ceiling had a small hole in it as lead to our backyard. I looked through to find that it was big enough to fit a rodent. I am hoping that none had figured this out yet and took it to their advantage. I looked inside the boxes and found more light bulbs and some more wood.

"I guess they were prepared for broken light bulbs." I said out loud to myself. But before I could muse on about this fascinating subject a small rustling caught my attention in a shadowed corner. I looked over and saw a shadow of some tiny creature move around slowly and cautiously.

"Well I guess you found the hole didn't you?"

I walked over to the corner and flashed my flashlight at the creature. I expected to find a rat or bird, but instead a small gray squirrel curled up in a ball looked up at me in fright.

I smiled with both relief and rapture. (Remember, I have no life so this was fascinating like the light bulbs) The little squirrel looked up at me with two innocent bright eyes and wiggled its small long whiskered nose. The squirrel looked half starved and it seemed its parents abandoned it. Its fur was matted and thin and its tail barley able to move. I ran downstairs and grabbed a warm fuzzy blanket from the closet. I reached the attic again and closed the door quickly behind me, so Sandman wouldn't come up, and made my way back to the small corner. The squirrel was still there but this time more alert. I got ready to nab him with the blanket but before I was able to, the little bugger bolted right past me giving a loud squeak of fear and determination.

I had to admit he was a brave little nut!

He scampered towards the hole but I throw the blanket and caught him in mid jump and he was trapped under the quilt. He squealed pathetically but I ignored it and grabbed the blanket like a bag and carried him down stairs.

"I cleaned the attic!" I shouted and only received a small noise in respond.

Sandman walked up to me lazily and sniffed my content s with curiosity.

"My god you moved! So what do I owe this honor of events?" I quizzed the dog laughing at his sudden excited look at the bag. I rubbed his small ear quickly before running to the phone and dialing up the vet to question them about my new friend. They told me to bring him over and of course the fee for the visit. I abandoned my chores and hoped on my bike with the squirrel in the bike front pocket.

I carefully rode down the wet streets noticing the specks of salt melting away at the frost. I swerved around the corners and rode about four miles till I found the city and rode towards a large building were all of the doctors offices were located in one. I grabbed the struggling squirrel and entered the building heading towards the map to find were the vet is located. We had to go up to the fifth floor and the fourth door on the left. We rode the elevator up to our destination then walked down the long hall to the vet's door. I peered in to make sure it was the correct place then entered as I caught sight of a small labradoodle panting on the floor. (Yes, labradoodle) We declared our arrival to a plump lady behind the office window and she signed a paper with my name on it then asked me kindly to sit down and I should be able to go in after a few minutes.

The small squirrel finally stopped struggling and started to gnaw at the blanket with little success. I could feel signs of teeth scraping against the soft blanked and claws ripping at it slowly. After about ten minutes the doctor called me in and I jumped up in happiness, startling the squirrel who started to struggle again.

We entered a small room were a man stood with a large pair of glasses that magnified his blue eyes greatly making him give a great look of an owl. He had gray hair and a crisp white suit on which a pen was placed that read "Have you hugged your dog today?" I told him of my discovery and he took it with a shocked expression and reached for the bag. He took it and emptied its contents in a small cage with a blanketed floor. The squirrel fell out looking at me angrily before noticing the doctor.

It chattered with fright and ran around the barred cage like a maniac in a prison cell. It was cute the way it flickered its tail in frustration. I knew it would hate me for this. The vet put on some thick gloves and scooped up the fur ball quickly into a tight grip. It struggled for a few minutes trying to break free of the giants grip but was unsuccessful in its attempt. The vet chuckled then started to ask me questions on how I found the squirrel and where. I told him the story with detail about how I found him in the attic all alone.

"He may have been abandoned. Or fell in you attic from his nest and couldn't be found again by his parents. Anyway, he won't be able to go back and he is far to young to take care of himself at the moment." He said while inspecting the squirrel's body for cuts or bald spots.

"He seems healthy though. I'll give him a rabbi shot just in case and keep him here for the night to inspect him for any other sicknesses." He continued after putting the squirrel back in its cage.

I nodded then asked about the price of all this and he told me for now about twenty dollars. I handed him the money then said goodbye to the squirrel who only ignored me and chewed at the blanked.

I passed through the lobby and out the glass door, which was being cleaned by the janitor. I walked out and unlocked my bike from the bike rack before zipping away through the crowded streets. I stopped by one of the stores and picked up some sweets with the extra money I had brought then stuffed my goodies into my empty bike pocked and continued to Privet drive.

I walked into the kitchen carrying my sweets and watched Sandman slowly get up and follow me with hope in his eyes when seeing the bag.

"Not for you, you bum." I said laughing at his wide-eyed deer expression. I dumped my bag out onto the table and started to sort through it. I wanted to send some to Harry along with a Christmas card, but had no idea the address to his school. Maybe Hedwig will return and I can use her. But I thought better of this with the cold days to be coming in the future. Harry wouldn't allow his owl to fly in such weather to send simple Christmas greetings. Or would he? I don't know him well enough to answer this question so I'll leave it at that for now.

I ate a chocolate bar then moved do another chore before my mum sees my lack of work.

Evening arrived and mum and Remus came home grinning happily. Sandman jumped up at once and skidded across the kitchen to greet them. He jumped up and down in happiness as they laughed at him calling him a "silly dog". I said hello as they walked into the kitchen and my mum eyed the candy with the grin still on her face. I allowed her to have a piece but made no gesture to Remus. He looked at me then at the window raising his eyebrow questioningly.

"Did you like my snowman?" I asked innocently to Remus. He gave no answer but only made off to get a cup of tea for mum and himself. I smiled my best evil smile then headed off with my loot to my room, followed by Sandman who had lost his excitement and wanted to lounge on my bed instead.

I lied down on my bed and though about the week coming up. The week of the wedding and the week I was to become Remus's stepdaughter. I would be front row center in during the wedding.

Beside my father….


	4. To Kill A Mocking Stepfather IV

* * *

Chapter four. 

The Dog and the Wolf.

* * *

I awoke to the loud chirping of birds and almost mistook it for Dudley trying to sing. I went to the window and shouted at the birds to shut up or else I would send my new pet squirrel after them. Aside from my rude awakening I was happy to know that today my dad would be arriving and staying with us for a while. He said he would come over and repair some of the holes in the attic and maybe make the room up there useful. I was thinking along the lines of making it into a movie room. Or a stargazing room complete with a couch and large telescope.

The vet called me after breakfast and told me that I could bring the violent rodent home today. I jumped with glee and told mum of my plans of riding down to pick him up. She only shook her head and told me that Sandman would make a meal out of the rodent if I don't be careful. I took off without one glance at Remus, who had just entered the kitchen.

I ran down to the basement to retrieve an old birdcage to put the squirrel in until I could get a better cage for him. I stuffed an old rag in the cage and shoved the cage in a large backpack and took off for the city. When I arrived it did not take long for the doctor to hand me the squirrel and hand me some instructions on how to take care of the rodent if I decided not to let it go. He seemed happy about getting rid of it and even gave me a place to find pet supplies with good deals. I thanked him and gave him payments for the squirrels stay.

The squirrel looked healthier then when I last saw him. His fur was now a grayish brown with a dark tail. His eyes were brighter and his teeth and claws a lot sharper. He growled at me (or at least what his version of a growl is) and leapt at the wall of the birdcage attempting to assassinate me. I only laughed at him and decided to name him Judas. I liked Judas in the Musical Jesus Christ Superstar and the squirrel reminded me of the man who tried to free himself from a cage that trapped him in his mind.

"Are you sure you don't want to name him Lucifer?" asked the doctor with a laugh then paused with a serious look in his eyes.

"I think Judas sounds a lot better in the long run." I answered giving him a smile before leaving the crowded waiting room.

It was difficult to get the cage and squirrel in my school backpack and even more difficult to have tiny claws constantly trying to rip open the backpack through the holes in the cage. (It is a bar cage).

After about a half an hour of almost getting hit by a car and running into a pond, I arrived home, dry, and eager to show the squirrel to mum and Remus. I made sure the cage was slightly open before entering the room for it appeared that only Remus remained in the kitchen now and Sandman and my mum were out for a walk.

"Hey Remus I have a new pet that may interest you."

He looked up with curiosity and smiled pleasantly. I brought the cage to the table and set it down in front of him. Right when the two met eyes the squirrel burst out of the cage and onto Remus's head. Startled, Remus jumped up quickly and tried to get the frantic animal off but with so success. Judas only jumped down his shirt and tried to find his way out back out.

Finally after, two minutes, the squirrel ran away and hid in the sink where I caught him and placed him back in his cage. I looked at Remus who looked back angrily then left the room. I felt bad for a second. For some reason I almost felt sorry that I had set a hell bent rodent on him.

Before I could feel even worse though Sandman came bounding in and I hid the squirrel quickly under a blanked and ran up the stairs.

I placed the cage gingerly on the table near the corner farthest away from the window. I didn't want a report of a suicidal squirrel jumping out of my window from Mrs. Dursley.

I uncovered the cage and ignored the scratches from my door. Sandman wanted to come into my room but I shouted at him to go find mum and play with her. Sandman continued scratching at the door so I continued to ignore him.

I opened the cage door slightly and pulled out the struggling squirrel along with the rag. I held on tightly and rocked him back and forth to calm him down. Judas looked aggravated but gave up on the fight and stayed still long enough for me to place him in a fish tank I had prepared for him. It was a large tank with a water bowl that was used for rabbits and a food dish full of chopped wall nuts. I had placed a soft rag in the cage and a leash so he could go with me everywhere. I didn't have a place for him to go bathroom so I decided to set a time chart for when to take him out and when to feed him or refill his bottle.

"Okay Judas, you will remain in this tank until I can find a more suitable cage for you. Or you can stop trying to kill everyone and I can let your go around my room without the leash or plastic hamster ball."

I had also bought a large hamster ball so he could run lose sometimes when it rained out and I couldn't take him out for a walk. I placed him in the ball carefully and closed it up then placed it on the floor and watched as Judas started to run inside the ball. He made for the window first but found he could not jump very high and then made for the door, which he found was closed and had a large predator outside of it at the moment.

I observed Judas run around for a while and was startled as the doorbell rang and remembered that my dad was to arrive earlier then expected. After weeks of begging and pleading with mum and promising to not kill Remus with snow balls for the rest of the winter I got mum to invite my dad to stay over for the wedding.

I quickly stuffed Judas back in his cage and replaced the bar top. I dashed down the stairs, followed by Sandman who gave up on the door, and opened the door just as my mum had arrived.

"Hello" said a man with dark short hair and a slight tan. His eyes were gray and he wore a brown-rimmed hat.

"Dad!" I hugged him tightly and my mum greeted him too.

Remus walked in with uncertainty and then, with a nod from my mum, I was ripped off and Remus shook his hand. Sandman proceeded to jump up and down extremely high and whipped his tail around excitedly trying to lick his face. My dad gave Sandman a pat on the head and rubbed his favorite spot, which in turn made his leg go up and down.

Mum showed him to his room in the basement and I followed eagerly, along with Sandman. As soon as the door was opened Sandman jumped onto the neatly made bed and spread out into a comfortable position. My dad laughed at the now sighing greyhound and set his suitcase down next to the drawers. He turned and gave my mum a hug and kiss on the cheek before starting to unpack.

As soon as my mum left to make some tea with Lupin I shut the door and sat on the bed next to the snoring dog.

"So what do you think of Remus?" I asked eying the candy he had just taken out.

"He seems polite." He replied stuffing a folded pair of pants in the lower drawer.

"Kind of shabby though and he seemed nervous." He added.

"Yeah, he thinks you are extremely argumentive and that you will kill him if he disagrees with you." I said smiling.

"I wonder who gave him that idea?" my dad questioned out loud.

"Couldn't tell you really." I stroked the dog.

He eyed me suspiciously, "I wonder."

"So want to see my room?" I asked getting off the bed so fast that Sandman sat up in surprise.

"Sure why not." He replied and followed me up the stairs.

I showed him my bare walls, which I planned on filling with many movie posters. (Sigh, Viggo Mortenson as Aragorn) And my view of our neighbor's yard, which was now an unpleasant view of Mrs. Dursley working in the garden. I also showed him a sleeping Judas snuggled up in a patch of fluffed up rag in a corner of the aquarium.

"Are you sure squirrels are suppose to stay in aquariums?" He asked staring at the small rodent.

"I'm planning on buying a larger habitat for him as soon as I find a proper pets store. Plus I need to get him some proper food and a rabbit water bottle maybe."

"Now how about the dog?" he asked gesturing to the whining noise outside of the door.

"As soon as I get the larger cage, Sandman can have his bed back in my room since the cage will take refuge in the extra room we use for the computer."

When we returned down stairs to get a snack and go out to explore England, we found Remus sitting at the table studying a large book entitled " I Married A Muggle And Need Help." I sighed. Why now you idiot?

My dad ignored the odd title of the book and we packed some grapes and two water bottles and left. We went out to his rented car and drove off towards the city. On our way we passed Dudley and his obnoxious friends standing at the corner talking with their bikes by their sides. My dad looked over as we passed and asked if they were friends. I shook my head quickly and could hear my neck crack at the sudden motion.

He only laughed.

"So what was with the book Remus was reading?" he asked.

"Remus is kind of…well he thinks he is some kind of ancient race and really is serious about keeping it secret."

"What kind of race?"

"I don't remember really. Its quite unbelievable as it is." I replied. I didn't want my dad to get in a fight with my mum about marrying a strange man who thinks he is a wizard and a werewolf. My mum really loves Remus. And tell you the truth I didn't want to deny her him, even though I didn't want him there.

"Its just a faze he's going through though. This is his first marriage and I think he's kind of nervous." I added quickly.

"Hmmm. Well I think he believes your mum is a different race too. A muggle?"

"Yeah that's what he calls people who are not apart of his race." I replied.

"I see." Dad replied trying not to show his disbelief. I wanted to tell him that werewolves existed badly but held my tongue for the love of my mother.

I asked dad to stop by the pet shop before going to the regular tourist places so I could pick out a proper cage for Judas and some food and maybe a collar so I could tell him apart from other squirrels just in case.

We stopped by a rather small pet shop and I found a large rodent cage that was complete with a small jungle gym and perches for good nesting. I found a large bag of hamster feed that was good for Judas too and surprisingly a small blue collar with a reflector on it that was meant for small dogs but could easily fit around Judas's neck with some adjustment.

After the pet shop we spent the afternoon wandering around London and taking plenty of pictures of the large castles and beautiful towers. Yet the oddest part of my day out would be the ghosts I spotted on my way to the bathroom.

I went to the bathroom in an empty hall way and before I entered a lady walked up to me and waved saying she knew Remus as a young boy and that he was a good person then she disappeared. I knew something odd had to happen today. That or it would all have to be boring. Well at least I officially know that the Tower of London is in fact haunted. I guess not all tour guides are blokes after all.

We returned home as the sun started to set and my dad wanted to get back in order to fix up the attic before bedtime. We arrived home just in time to eat dinner and catch the latest newsbreaks, which were mostly appearances of odd glowing skulls hovering in the sky that seemed to make Remus and Mum quite nervous.

Dad climbed the steep stairs to the attic and I brought with me Judas in his hamster ball so he could run around for a while. I set the ball down and it started off at once towards the hole in the wall but, again, he found he could not jump up and had to go away and try somewhere else.

Dad took out some wood and tools and began to nail the wood into the open holes in the wall and also had a large round glass for the new window he wanted to build facing to the back of the house. He had also brought with him an old telescope that he used when he was younger.

I spent this time sweeping up the dust and, well, other things you don't want in the attic into the dustpan. I also polished the wooden banister leading up to the attic. We both worked through the evening until everything had been completed. Dad cut out a large hole in the wall and placed the glass into the hole then secured it with more wood and nails and some glue. When he finished the window we both gazed out at the starry sky and the bright half moon lingering in the sun's shadow. I picked up Judas so he could see the night sky as well and it seemed for a few moments that he was truly interested and even awed by the sight. He stopped jumping around within the ball and looked up at the window on his hind legs and the only movement he made was the twitching of his nose.

We returned downstairs and got ready for bed. After all, the wedding was the next day and we had to be there in the morning to greet all of the guests and get the food prepared, as well as ourselves.

I kissed my dad good night then curled up in my bed smiling at the thought of the new room that would be my safe haven from this world I have tripped into. I looked over at Judas who was still awake but for some reason he did not seem like his normal self. He appeared to be observing the room closely and then looking back at the window. What a weird squirrel! Oh well.

The moon is full again. The large white wolf looks at me with a slight grin. He turns from me and I knew I was meant to follow. This might be it. This might be the moment I was waiting for.

The followed the wolf until we came to the edge of a dark crowded forest. He pointed with his paw to a small trail and he led me down it. We followed the trail until the white wolf stopped and we were both in front of a silver lake with what appeared to be a large castle on the other side. The castle glittered with many windows and it seemed to be made up of hundreds of towers and rooms all bunched up together. Near the castle was a neatly cut field with large hoops on either side of it and a small hut with gray smoke pouring from the chimney.

I looked up at the white wolf and he only gestured to a single creature standing at the edge of the forest drinking from the lake. It took a moment for me to figure out that the creature was a buck. A prey.

This was my test to prove my worth. The white wolf wants me to catch that deer without getting caught by any other the castle or hut residents. I prowled along the edge of the forest trying my best to not make a single sound. I controlled my breathing and kept my eyes fixed on nothing but the deer. As I got closer the deer stopped drinking and raised its head to listen. I stopped and waited for his guard to drop.

The deer heard nothing and continued to drink. I walked a few more steps forward then leaped into the air and after the deer. The deer bounded at once turning its large body quickly and started for the forest. I ran after it keeping an even pace and allowing the deer to panic for a while. As I got closer and opened my jaw and was about to snap at its thin legs when out of nowhere a larger creature bucked me out of my path. When I turned to confront the larger animal it bounded forward and headed strait for my throat.

I woke up breathing heavily and looked around for the beast that knocked me over. Nothing but darkness surrounded me and the only noise came from the ticking of the clock next to my bed. I rubbed my forehead and felt sweat pouring down and stripped off some blankets to cool off. Why was I having these dreams about wolves? Before I could think much about this question I saw that Judas was still awake but this time his eyes………were fixed on me.


	5. To Kill A Mocking Stepfather V

**Warning: **I was not looking forward to writing this chapter because I am horrible at writing about weddings. So I did the best I could and I hope that it will simply give me a gateway to the next chapter, which will be a lot less boring than this one and better written. So enjoy this chapter and you will see that the next one will be a lot better since now I am back to what I want to write. Okay then I will shut up now and let you get back to the story.

**Chapter Five.**

Dances With Wolves.

The sun shined brightly through the thin curtains of the window and made me wonder why mum had not bought me thicker curtains when I asked her too. Now that I was awake, there was no turning back and returning under the warm covers to fall back into dreamland. I wanted badly to see more of my wolf dreams to figure out why they keep coming back. Instead I just had to hope for the tid bits of the dreams I got when I got them.

I rolled out of bed and had my usual sneezing fit for ten strait minutes before I was ready to put on some clothes (well clothes besides my night pants and shirt you nasty little people…or is that just me?)

I went over to Judas's cage and found that he had finally fallen asleep. I shuddered at the thought of his large eyes gazing at me all night as he stood so still, barely even breathing.

"What an odd squirrel you are." I told the small rodent as he woke up and stared bleary eyed at me. "I think it's time for you to go for a walk. But first I'll give you some fresh water and food, and while you eat I eat. After that I'll take you out to relieve yourself." I informed him

I poured the dry food into the small plastic bowl then filled up his water bottle before heading downstairs for my breakfast. I walked down to the kitchen and passed my aunts room to find her still asleep and undisturbed by the bright gamma rays blaring through her window. I hoped down the stairs and slid across the kitchen floors towards the cabinets. Remus and dad were sitting silently at the table reading the newspaper and both sipping tea and eating toast. I prepared some French toast with some eggs and a cup of gray tea and sat down next to dad.

"Morning." He said not looking away from the paper.

"Good morning." I returned as I sipped my tea.

Remus looked up from his paper and smiled as he greeted me. "I trust you slept well." He said taking a bite of his toast.

"Yeah, why would this be different from any other night?" I asked.

"Nothing really, just a strong wind went through the neighborhood last night and caused a lot of racket against the trash cans." He replied.

"Oh, I really didn't notice anything."

"Ah, well at least you're nicely rested for today." Remus aid smiling then returned to his paper.

Yeah, nicely rested for today. Today my mum would marry fur ball and then I can officially declare myself insane for I will be tossed into a nut house before even entering college. I finished up my breakfast and returned to my room to fetch Judas for his walk. This would be my first time EVER waling a squirrel on a leash. I grabbed a coat and boots then carefully lifted up the lid of Judas's cage and grabbed him before he could run. The Squirrel squealed madly as I forced his head into the small collar and connected it to the leash.

Judas stopped for a moment, as I let him go free, and pondered if this was a trick or not. He looked at me first then at the door before he bounded off towards it to only find the limit of the leash and fly back rolling on the rug. I laughed at him then walked forward puling him along with me. We walked down the stairs and passed the back door where Sandman was scratching and whining to be let back into the house. I yelled at the two men in the kitchen that I was going out then walked into the cold blistering air. I shivered and pulled on a pair of gloves and a hat then led the squirrel down the street and allowed him to run around attempting to get free form the leash. Judas stopped trying to break free and relieved himself on the lawn with a slight sign of both aggravation and fear.

"Okay Judas time to go back inside. I know for a fact your fellow rodents are hibernating right now and you are probably as cold as I am so hurry up!"

Judas only looked up at me and it almost looked as though he was grinning at the situation. He began to walk forward trying to find another spot and I followed looking at him with annoyance. He found a tree and climbed up as far as the leash would let him then he started to circle around the trees trunk winding the leash around it and causing me to go around with it. He continued this motion until an old women yelled at me to get off of her lawn and stop torturing her cat. Her cat was sitting at the window apparently meowing its head off to get at the small rodent.

I sighed and tried to untangle the squirrel and the tree but found that he only climbed further up away from me.

"Well if that's how you want to play it then here is my answer." I yanked the small rodent and he flew out of the tree and into my out stretched arms. I held him tight and felt him shiver for a second before glaring at me once more.

"Well that was your fault. You shouldn't have climbed the danm tree in the first place. Now were going home before that lady decides to let Frisky lose on us." At the mention of the cat, Judas snuggled up into my coat to hide from the cat's starring yellow eyes.

We arrived back at the house and I placed Judas back in his cage. Sandman had been let back in and he sniffed my coat curiously trying to find the rodent that had once been in it.

"Sorry mate but your wasting your time. You'll find that my coat is free of rodents and al other small furry animals." I gave the frustrated greyhound a pet on the head and left him alone with the coat.

"Good morning Chris." Mum greeted me in the hallway.

"Good morning." I returned giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"After everyone is done with breakfast were going to head off to the bakery and the restaurant to see how the food we ordered is going then were going to get ready for the ceremonies at the Synagogue." Mum said smiling.

The bakery was a small quaint house no larger then our own. It had an old fashion look to it that included a large chimney emitting gray puffs of smoke into the cold air. We entered the house and were welcomed by the smell of warm baked dough with cinnamon and some with brown sugar or powdered sugar. The smell of spiced cider caught my mum's attention and we found a sample of cider near the counter.

A small woman approached us and gave my mum a paper congaing the list of items she had ordered and also a picture of the wedding cake. Mum was satisfied with the arrangements and we left for the restaurant to check up on the diner food. I wanted to see the picture of the cake but mum gave it back to the lady and ushered me out before I could grab another cider cup.

The restaurant was a kosher continental place that served basically whatever type of food you wanted. Mum had ordered beef and salads along with various vegetables and fruits. It was too be a very promising meal. I mean who doesn't like food? (Well your crazy!) Everything had gone smoothly at the restaurant…oh and we got more samples too!!!!

It was nearing to the wedding and everyone hustled about he house trying to find their socks and shoes and, in my case, slipping into my dress and making sure my hair doesn't stick up after being shocked by static from the car door. I finally managed to get my hair to stay flat and rubbed a little gel on it to make sure any metal I cam in contact with didn't make it stand on end again. Aunt Connie (that's her name by the way. Forgot to mention it) had her dress on and stood at my door smiling.

"You look nice. So what do you think of mine?" She said turning around so I could see all sides of her.

Her dress was long sleeved with an ankle length skirt that fell like an evening gown. It was satin colored with a beautiful silky glow to it. I nodded in approval.

"You look nice. I have to say I am going to steal that dress from you when this is all done." I teased her and she grabbed the skirt possessively as she played back. "So is mum already dressed?"

"Yep, she is going to the synagogue before us so Remus doesn't see her. She going to be walked up to the alter by our dad. Actually you didn't hear yet did you?" She asked excitedly.

I shook my head. I forgot about the tradition of the father walking the bride to the alter.

"Your grandma and grandpa arrived last night for the wedding and are going to meet us at the synagogue. They were able to come after the snowstorm blew by. And as soon as Remus gets his tuchas out of the bathroom we can get going." She said laughing.

At that moment a voice traveled from the top of the stairs in a nervous greeting, I looked up along with Connie to find Remus had in fact gotten his tuchas from out of the bathroom and was now standing at the top of the stairs looking nervous. He wore a rather odd wedding suit…well robe actually. It was a dark grayish blue robe with a dark blue button shirt underneath. He also had a silver blue tie that gleamed in the hall light as he ascended the stairs. He smiled at everyone and nodded at Connie who blushed. He smiled at me but I could only manage a nod before we all left for the car.

"TURN THE BLOODY HEAT UP…. please!" Connie cried out as she started to playfully bang against the back of the driver seat. "It's cold out here and you know it!"

Dad sighed and turned up the heat despite the fact the car was not quite ready to put out the energy for such a task. But of course I knew perfectly well you don't argue with my aunt Connie. She ALWAYS wins. I sat in the backseat with Connie and, for once, could not wait to get to the Synagogue for the wedding. Despite the heat being on, the car was still cold and I could swear my breath is visible!

We finally arrived at a large white stoned building that has the mosaic star of David in the front. I always marveled at our new synagogue. It is a white stoned building with a glass mosaic in the front and stained glass windows throughout the halls. Its gardens even have plants from Israel and Places across Europe! The building was sheltered with trees and nicely trimmed grass that was, at the moment, covered in frost and small piles of half melted snow.

We entered the building and I pinned my yamaca on my head and greeted the Rabbi. Rabbi Tova smiled at us as she sat on one of the sofas polishing up her guitar for the service and ceremony. She always sang the prayers with a guitar and even created her own melodies for different prayers. She sat up and shook Remus's hand and handed him a hand made yamaca.

"I thought you might want an early wedding gift." She said showing him the circle hat. The yamaca was dark blue with a white trimming and a small star white Star of David in the center of the dark blue in the center of the hat. Remus placed it on his head and was given a clip to secure it. Of course Remus had not converted yet to Judaism and we were not going to force him to. Yet even though he was not apart of the religion he seemed to have a great interest in the culture, especially the food. (Yes, its that word again…Food) I have no idea what he will do and quite frankly he doesn't seem like a very religious type anyway.

We all made our way to the sanctuary and split up to get ready for our role in the ceremony. In other words I simply sat down in the front row and waited. My father joined me after a few pictures of the alter and the stain glass windows and we both watched as Remus's friends and our own piled into the room. The sanctuary is a large room really with a high ceiling and a large stage with the most elaborately carved and decorated arc (a case or resting place for the Torah) I have ever seen.

I turned to look over at who was coming into the sanctuary and almost slipped out of my seat to find a large family of nine kids walk in. Yet what surprised me the most was not the fact that the family had so many kids, it was the fact that among the group was a messy haired boy with glasses standing among them.

"Harry!" I cried out jumping from my cushioned chair to meet my old friend.

He looked over in surprise and smiled broadly. "Christian what are you doing here?" He asked as we met up.

"My mum is getting married to him." I said pointing out Remus who was now engaged in a conversation with an ancient looking man dressed in golden red robes.

"Your mum is marrying Remus! That's why were here. He was a friend of my dads and my old professor." He said.

"Wow, I truly say this is a small world after all." I said trying to control my sudden urge to sing the Disney song.

Harry smiled and grabbed my arm and led me to the large family. He then continued this action on two other people in that group and dragged all three of us towards a corner in the sanctuary not yet taken up by guests, which by the way were a lot more then expected really. (Yeah I know I said a small wedding. I big understatement really) as all four of us stopped in the corner I looked over the two people he brought with us. One was a tall red headed boy with lots of freckles and a handsome face. He wore maroon dress robes with a faded striped gold and red-stripped tie. Harry's other friend was a girl about my height with long curly brown hair that was pulled back in a tight ponytail to get it out of her face. She had brown eyes, which matched her beautiful brown sleek dress.

"These are my friends Ron and Hermione. And this is my new neighbor and friend Christian." All three of us exchanged greetings then began to talk about the odd chance of our meeting.

I invited all three of them to sit next to my dad and me in the front row since there weren't any reserved seats anyway. Mum decided that we would not do the usual bride family side and groom family side due to the lack of Bride and groom family coming. Even though many people were coming in that even Remus seemed a little surprised about. He greeted people as they came through the door, each person odder looking then the first. One woman was dressed in odd clothing, even for that group, and had large spectacles that made her appear almost like a fortuneteller. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all groaned as she gave a dramatic hello to Remus and calling him unfortunate to have married in such an unlucky day. I only laughed at Remus's face as he tried to get away from her and go to a particularly creepy looking man with a fake leg and large eye.

"That's Alastor Moody." Said Harry pointing to the odd looking man. "He is a little odd looking but he still brilliant."

"How did he lose his leg? And how did he get such an…. odd eyeball?" I asked the three.

"He use to fight for the ministry and now he's retired. His eye is kind of his trade mark in a way." Stated Hermione as she waved to a woman with short light blue hair and a beautiful light blue dress with dark blue lining to match it.

"And that's Tonks." Hermione said smiling as the women approached us after greeting Remus.

"Hey guys! Does Remus look nervous to you?" She asked looking over at him as he continued to shake more hands ", Anyway, Dumbledore insisted that we come to Remus's wedding. Moody thinks it's a bad idea." Tonks said as she sat down next to Ron.

"Moody still thinks he has to be there or else everything will go awry," Said Hermione sighing. " He thinks that the rest of the order who stayed back will not be able to handle anyone who may attempt to…." Hermione didn't finish her statement as she glanced quickly over at me. " I mean Moody doesn't want anyone else watching his house but himself. After all he was one of the best ministry agents in his time." She finished quickly.

Before I could ask what she really meant the guitar started to play and everyone took a suitable spot in the sanctuary and settled down. I saw that the old man named Dumbledore was in his spot next to Remus as the best man. He seemed so happy that even his eyes danced behind his half circled glasses.

I also noticed that my grandma had just came in and sat at the end of the seat. Grandma waved at me and I waved back scolding myself for not saying hello. Every one turned to Rabbi Tova who began to sing the _Ketuvah, _which was a blessing of wine and the couple who were to marry. We each received a small cup of wine and we drank to the couples new life together and our own. I gulped down the wine and smiled. I love wine. I know that sounds bad but hey.

After the wine was consumed a piano joined the in the music and everyone turned to watch the doors. The lights were dimmed and the flowers along the dies of the aisle glowed as though they were reflecting the moon. They glowed a path all the way towards the alter. I could hear someone sigh behind me in amazement. I was surprised to hear myself sigh as I followed the glowing flowers to where Remus was standing. His face was partly shadowed by the glowing flowers and a look of comfort and wonder was on his face. I looked over at the door again. The large wooden doors opened and two people walked slowly out. My mum was dressed in a short white dress with long sleeves. The skirt of the dress sparked in the glowing flowers and her face was covered with a long white veil so Remus could not see her. Grandpa was walking next to her never taking his eyes off of her. He held her right arm with pride. He seemed to not want to let go even as they reached they reached the alter.

Connie stood at the alter and met my mum with a smile and they both hugged. Grandpa joined Dumbledore's side as Remus approached the two women and mum walked over to him so they were both positioned in front of the alter and Rabbi Tova smiled at both of them. She spoke the next prayer in Hebrew then in English.

" We are all here today to celebrate a joining of two hearts in the Lords home. Let us all give them our love and support as they start a new life together. Now Remus please step over here." Tova brought Remus over to the side and then placed a glass cup under a blanket. " Break this cup so then when it is in hundreds of shards you will know that your love will last as long as it would take to put each shard back together."

I hoped that the glass would not break. But my hopes shattered like the glass under his foot as he crushed it with one step. Mum then took her turn and stepped on the remains to make sure it would be impossible to put back together.

Shoot and I thought I would be able to put it back together! Remus and mum then took their place back at the alter and Tova blessed them under the Lords name and then began a new prayer. This one asked the Lord to give them prosperity in their new home together and a clean slate in their new life.

To represent their new home together a _chuppah _was lifted over them as though it were a roof of a home. (The Chuppah is a canopy with a silk covering over it to represent the new home for the couple.) The canopy sheltered them as we sang a song for them in a Hebrew prayer led by Tova and her guitar. I could hear my dad sighing next to me. But not in awe, he must have been remembering his wedding with mum when the same rituals were performed. I held his hand and he looked down at me with a hint of a shake in his grip. I didn't know what to say but kept his hand in mind to make sure he knew I still was his family no matter what.

We both watched now as Tova called for mum and Remus to come back to the later and receive the final prayer.

"Do you Remus John Lupin take Michele Leanna Letten (our last name pronounced in Hebrew) to be your wife, to have and hold through sickness and health for as long as you should both live?"

Remus held her hand close to his chest "As long as my heart beats and you will stay there to keep it warm I would have no other."

I could feel myself swoon at his words. Hermione sighed next to me and I looked over to find her edging closer to Ron.

"Do you Michele Leanna Letten take Remus John Lupin to be your husband to have and to hold through sickness and health for as long as you two should live?"

Mum looked up at Remus and took his other hand. "I do."

" Now you may place the rings upon your fingers as a sign of connection. Your love, like the band you receive from each other is circular and has no end. Just as your love shall be blessed with no end." As she said this grandpa took out two rings from his pocket and handed one to Remus and the other to mum. Remus took out a white gold ring and placed it on her finger and mum placed a golden ring on his.

"Then with the power invested in me by the enterable love and compassion of the Lord our God I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I could see that the two did not need the rabbi's directions of when to kiss. They had already lifted the veil and were snogging each other's brains out. ARG!!!!!!!

When they were done everyone cheered and Hermione grabbed a surprised looking Ron and Held him in a rather tight embrace. Dad only stayed in his seat and watched and Harry turned to me and smiled.

"Remus will make a good father." He said looking over at the two still hugging at the alter.

"I guess, I mean he is nice…but he still isn't." I looked at Harry and could see how much he liked Remus and decided not to say anything negative at the moment and keep the festivity going. "He is great! He is a good person and my mum loves him." I finished lamely but Harry did not seem to catch my lie and was now being hugged by Hermione and laughing at a staggering Ron.

I looked again at my dad and decided it was best for him to be alone for a few minutes. I turned around and went to go and see grandma and grandpa. I haven't seen them in ages after all. They both looked me over and talked about how much I grew from the last time they saw me and then told me about the roof squirrels they had and how many of them now come right up to you to get feed instead of staying far away. They are called roof squirrels because we use to feed them while they were on the roof. But apparently they changed their names to "attack you as you get out the car so they can get food squirrels."

I told them about my new pet and what had been happening since we moved to England. I wanted to tell them about Remus and what he really was but asked me to keep quite about it for her. I couldn't break such promises so I kept my mouth shut about Remus's apparent curse and powers and told them instead of my school and let them meet Harry.

After the ceremony ended everyone was herded into a large dining room where we were to be served all of the good food mum and I had to check on earlier. Dinner was to be served then dancing then dessert. The cake was already out on display and was larger then expected. It was now three layers instead of two and it had much more elaborate decorations then ordered. The cake had white frosting with silver sugar candies aligning the edges. The cake also appeared to be almost writing on itself the words "To Life". I rubbed my eyes to see if this was some kind of illusion. I could have sworn that was not there before. Yet when I looked again everyone else seemed to have not noticed so I didn't bother to question it.

I sat down at my assigned table next to mum and Connie and watched as the food was set on the tables across the hall and in front of me. Everyone enjoyed the meal and, when the tables were cleared, the bride and groom were to have the first dance. Remus took mum's hand and led her out into the middle of the dance floor and she blushed as she took his hand and followed. A soft song began to play and everyone watched the couple dance to the slow beat.

Yet as I watched I felt a different feeling, almost feeling of depression. The blue lights and red lights shinned on the dance floor inviting everyone else to join in now but I stayed where I was. A faster beat was turned on and I could see Ron nervously dancing with his mother and Ron's twin brothers (Well they do look like him so I kind a figured) laughed at him as he was dragged away onto the dancing floor. Harry danced with Hermione and I could see Dumbledore was asking the odd women Trelawny to dance with him. The music played for the rest of the night and I sat in my spot watching the dancers switch partners and grab new ones who had tried to stay unnoticed but with no success. I mean I could swear Dumbledore I danced with everyone…even my dad for goodness sakes.

Dessert time came and everyone took their places again looking flushed and tired from the ever-changing styles of dancing and awaited the cake. Pastries were brought out and each table was given a plate of each kind of dessert. I noticed that Ron had not failed in getting every single type of pastry and dessert he could find on his plate and wolfed them down to the great disgust of Hermione. I grabbed a few blitzes and a chocolate éclair on my own plate.

After the desserts the last song was to be played then everyone would go home for the night and I can finally go to sleep. Though not in my own bed, I would be staying at someone named Mrs. Figg who Remus asked to watch me while they were on their weekend honeymoon in the house. She agreed so I had to go to her house with Judas. Mum didn't want to be responsible for the squirrel during her time alone with Remus so I have to take him with me.

The last song began and it turned out to be a my mum's favorite song which was a mixed beat song and watched her drag Remus away from his piece of cake onto the dance floor. Remus looked reluctantly at his dessert but soon forgot about it as he faced mum in their dance.

"Would you honor me a dance Miss Letten?"

I turned in surprise to see Dumbledore next to me smiling. "After all this is the last dance and you seemed to have mist all the other ones." He looked around at the other dancers then back at me.

I couldn't really say anything in my surprised but found that I was being led by Dumbledore onto the dance floor. What possessed me to do this, I have no idea, but he wasn't a bad dancer. I really can't say the same for myself though. The lights shining on the dance floor changed colors from blue to red to orange and green creating a beat in them selves. Dumbledore slowly twirled me around and allowed me to do the same with him and we both laughed. I have honestly never met a man like him. He was very good-natured. He never once looked or acted as though he was ancient. He acted ageless which gave him a spark of warmth that nobody else in the room could have emitted. I only hope that I will meet him again.

As this thought came to me the song ended and Dumbledore bowed and thanked me for the dance. I smiled at him and shook his hand. (Yeah well I didn't know what to do with someone who just bowed to me and thanked me for a dance!) The hall was starting to clear up as everyone left for home and the Weasley family, as Ron informed me of his family surname, came over to congratulate Remus one more time before they left.

"Well I guess this is good bye again." I said to Harry.

"Only until summer. I'll be back for summer break when school ends. But till then," Harry took my body and embraced me tight, "good bye."

I felt myself blush then hugged him back not wanting him to leave again. Even though I had a few friends at my new school it still was boring at Privet Drive without him.

"Come along Harry." Said a plump woman who was Ron's mother. "We must not stay too late. All of you have to catch the train tomorrow back to school." At that the last family left except Dumbledore and our family, of yeah and Remus. (What!)

Dumbledore gave mum a kiss on her hand and she gave him a hug. He then turned to Remus and shook his hand. "If you ever need anything Mr. Lupin I am only a fire place away. Good Evening." At that he left the synagogue and soon so did we.

When we arrived home again dad and Connie and grandma and grandpa were to leave on the night airplane. My dad was going back to Australia and My grandparents and Aunt Connie back to Florida. Aunt Connie had work to do and my grandparents wanted to take the same plane as her because of the convenience. So we let them off at the airport and soon only three of us remained.

Remus and I looked into each other's eyes and came to an understanding. He was here to stay no matter how much I disliked the idea. So I gathered up my clothing and rodent and headed off for Mrs.Figg's house which surprisingly was filled with cats…. lost and lost of cats.

Dear God help me. This is going to be a long weekend.


	6. To Kill A Mocking Stepfather VI

  
Disclaimer: The settings and most of the characters of this story belong tot the very talented Joanna Kathleen Rowling. She is brilliant and should be the queen of England but hey we can only go so far with monarchy and all.   
Chapter 6 

When the Cat Met The Squirrel.

I was given a small room in Mrs. Figg's home where she claimed the cats would not enter and eat Judas. I looked down at the poor squirrel, who now looked terrified at his new surroundings. His nose is twitching and his small body is shivering as he peers at all from the cats staring at him from around the room.

I walked into the room and laid my small suitcase down on the dusty bed and sighed. Apparently she has not had guests in a long time, if ever. The room was dusty and the window looked as though it hadn't been opened in ages. Well I think I'll keep it that way due to the fact that it's absolutely freezing out side. I placed Judas's cage next to the window and watched him get up and look out it for a second before yawning and returning to his small blanket bed.

"Your right you know. This will be a boring weekend. Especially since this lady seems to have nothing of interest to do," I plopped down on the bed and a large billow of smoke rose up into the air and I coughed several times to clear it from my throat. "Gee, she certainly spent a lot of time preparing this room for us."

I took up the outer blanket and opened the rusty window and shook the blanket out the window to clear it of all the dust and cat hair from when the cats actually did go into this room. I placed the almost clean blanket back on the bed and took out a small book from one of the shelves in the room.

Random books are always fun. I opened up a particularly interesting looking book that had a metal binding and leather cover to it. The books title read "Wondering With Werewolves", by Gilderoy Lockhart. A large photo of a blond man with rather shiny teeth and purple robes was on the cover and…. was he…winking?

The picture was MOVING! I threw the book on the floor and backed up from it to make sure it wasn't alive.

Wait a minute. How can a book be alive you idiot! I must be losing my mind or something. I mean how is the picture on the book moving?

An odd sound coming from Judas's cage made me turn to find him staring at me and giving me a squirrelly grin as he squeaked with laughter. I ignored the rodent and looked back at the odd book.

I walked over to the book again and picked it up slowly as I waited for the person on the cover to talk or reach out and grab me.

It didn't. (Phew)

I leafed through the pages to see if any other surprises could be found within the demonic book. In the book there were many picture of the same man on the cover but in different and disturbing posses. One particular pose, that was especially disturbing, was the man in a, supposed, werewolf skin cape smiling broadly as though he had conquered the world.

What an annoying git!

Despite the disturbing pictures I read the book anyway. I mean I had nothing else to do and this was the only thing in the room that could entertain me for the moment. Plus, the book was about a werewolf. Maybe I can learn something about them while I was here. After all, what better place to learn about werewolves then in an old women's house with three million cats from a book with an odd blond man on the cover?

I flipped through the pages to check the length but stopped suddenly and flipped back. There was an actually photo that didn't contain him in it! But that wasn't the reason I wanted to see the picture. When I reached it I saw that it was a picture of a large gray wolf breathing heavily and baring its large teeth at the reader. The caption read " Some werewolf."

I felt a pang of disgust as the werewolf was not even given his name but instead was named "some werewolf." Just as though he were nothing. I flipped back to the beginning of the book and sat down on the almost not so dusty bed and began to read. The book was filled with Gilderoy's favorite things and how he went to visit his oh so sick aunt in a village far off when he found they had a werewolf problem. So he went out to conquer the werewolf by casting a spell that transformed the man back into a human.

In short, the book was ridiculous. How can a person be transformed back into a human from wolf form when the full moon is still out?

I finished the book within two hours and I heard Mrs. Figg's voice from the hallway calling me down for dinner. I placed the book back onto the bookshelf and gave Judas some more squirrel quibble and some fresh water before heading to the kitchen. I found Mrs. Figg standing at a steaming silver pot on a yellowed stove. She looked at me as I entered and grinned slightly before taking a bowl over to the table full of what appeared to be some kind of brown soup that was supposedly editable. I sat down where the bowl was placed and looked down at it with fear. The brown soup was thick and when the spoon hit and sank in its depts. It took a while to do.

Is that normal?

I mean the soup just quivered!

I took up the spoon and began to drink it down. I was cold and this happened to quite warm. Contrary to the appearance, the soup was really good. It tasted a lot like peanut soup that mum use to make for me during the summer. I gulped down more of the soup then used the steam coming from the soup for heat.

Mrs. Figg sat down with her bowl of soup and spooned her soup down without speaking. I felt nervous to be with a total stranger but Remus said she was a nice lady and very interesting. Well she did have interesting, if not disturbing, books. I couldn't wait to get back to my room to see the rest of the books on the shelf and maybe find some more about werewolves. By a different author of course. This one talked too much about himself and not enough about the werewolves, which the book promised to talk about in the title.

Oh well. Maybe something better will turn up.

A loud crash and a yowl made us both turn in shock. I immediately shot up from my chair to run up to my room to see if Judas was involved in the crash. I dashed up the steep stairs and stopped dead.

My door was wide open and I could see a few cat eyes glowing within the shadows of the room. I ran into the room and clicked on the lights and looked immediately at Judas's cage to find that he had disappeared! The only living creature in the room was a large black cat staring at the open window next to the small pot I had placed on top of Judas's cage to make sure it stayed shut.

I made my way to the window and looked out to see if I could spot any sign of the devil rodent…anything at all. All I saw was the side of my house and the darkened lawns and small trees dotting the neighborhood.

No rodent scampering away. No sign of a furry tail or even a sound of scampering claws on pavement or wood. I turned away from the window and found that a few more cats had come into the room and were sniffing around every corner of the room as though they were searching for the small squirrel.

I yelled at all of them to get out and when I turned back to the window to shut it the large black cat shot out the window before I could stop it. I furiously shut the window after the cat and started to pick up the large chunks of glass from the pot that had fallen over. Mrs. Figg joined me in the cleaning but did not seem to care about her cats scaring off my squirrel. She threw away the last bits of glass then she gestured for me to follow her back to the kitchen to finish dinner.

"No need to fuss over a rodent. They don't make good pets anyway. I suggest a cat or owl, not some small thing that gets lost too easily and has no abilities of use to you," she said as we sat down to the peanut soup again. "It's probably better for the thing to be out on its own. If you want you can have one of my cats. They are very useful creatures really. And intelligent company if humans fail you." She finished, taking a sip of her soup.

"No thank you," I replied looking at one of the cats that stood near the kitchen window flickering its long slim tail expectantly. "I have a dog at home who would probably not enjoy having a cat sharing his home."

"A dog? Well they are good animals too, I guess." She replied standing up and placing her bowl sink then yawned. "I think for now we should get some sleep. It's no use to search for your pet in the dark. Even though I see no reason to go after the rodent he seems to mean something to you. Plus there is nothing else to do tomorrow anyway."

Mrs. Figg left the kitchen and walked slowly up stairs and when I heard her door shut I too followed up the stairs and into bed for the night. She was right there was no use to search for Judas at night. Though I had a lingering feeling that finding him would be impossible even during the daylight. So I turned out the lamplight and fell asleep.

In the morning a large black fur ball woke me up. It yowled at me and began attacking my feet and legs as though it wanted me to get up right away. I turned over and tried to kick my feet out at him but he only returned and attacked my legs again. I got up wearily and glared at the satisfied looking cat and changed into some new clothes for the day. A pair of dark blue jeans and lost and lost of lovely sweaters. I mean honestly it is colder then Canada during the winter for goodness sakes. And trust me Canada can do the most amazing weather tricks I have ever witnessed. It can snow, rain, sleet, and be extremely windy all at the same time. And it really never helps if you r parents decided to bring you on a ferry the same day.

I went into the kitchen, which was relatively warmer then the rest of the house, and sat down at the small table waiting for the older women to notice me. She was facing the stove and it smelled as though she were cooking one of her cats. She turned around and had a steaming pot in her hand full of some kind of sizzling meat with onions, potatoes, carrots, and other vegetables cooked with it. It must be some kind of stew.

She placed the stew and served me some and then herself. She sat down across the table and pushed aside an old newspaper so there was nothing between the two of us.

"So this squirrel of yours, where did you get it?" She questioned as she picked up her spoon and took a bite of stew.

"I found him in our attic actually, he became my pet after the vet told me he would not be able to survive on his own. Though I guess he was wrong since Judas was able to get out of the cage and out the window."

"You mean to tell me you found the squirrel in your attic? Why would a squirrel be in your attic of all places?"

"I guess he was trying to get out of the cold." I said half to myself and to Mrs.Figg.

She only looked at me for a second then looked out the window as though thinking about this statement rather hard. I couldn't see any reason why a squirrel would not go into a house if they have a chance to get out of the cold. I mean I would…not that I am comparing my self to a rodent in all but I would. She turned back to me and then looked down at my plate.

"Well eat up then! If you want to find the squirrel I'd advise you have energy in your body. Plus we very well won't find the squirrel because it looks exactly like all the other squirrels."

"Well actually Judas has a small blue color around his neck…"

"That probably got ripped off by now or will not help much as far as where to start searching for him. I think it's a bloody waste of time but then again we have nothing else to do today so we mines well go into town and look at the shops. Though I doubt we'll find anything of interest." She took another bite of stew and I finally started my own bowl of stew and found that it wasn't actually as bad as it smells. But not something I would eat as a habit of course.

When the meal was finished and the dishes cleared off and pots and pans cleaned we both put on our coats and Mrs. Figg grabbed the large black cat that had chased off Judas in the first place and took him with us.

"Why are you taking a cat with us? Wont' he just scare Judas off?" (I mean honestly lady cats and rodents don't mix you think you would have known that last night if not through the years of owning cats.)

"This is no ordinary house cat. This cat has more talent then any other feline you'll ever meet. She can track down any creature big or small and not attack it unless I ask her too." She said sounding a bit offended by my question. Oh well so she now thinks cats can track down certain squirrels in a large city and neighborhood. As long as I get Judas back then I don't mind the fur ball being with us.

We walked down the street and as we passed by my house I gazed at it and tried to catch a glimpse of what was going on inside.

Dang it the curtains are drawn!

Damn them both and their secret games. Poor Sandman must be suffering without me around and a new person in the house. Well if I don't find Judas then at least he can sleep with me again. He'll like that. Sweet little greyhound who farts a lot and burps in peoples faces. Sigh.

We walked down the rest of the street then into the park and caught a double Decker bus into the city. The black cat seemed to not have bothered anyone and it only sat in Mrs. Figg's lap purring and flickering its tail with content.

The city is particularly busy today due to everyone being on vacation took their money pouches and headed out the door. I know this will make our situation just a tad bit more difficult. Judas was not dumb enough to travel around a city full of after holiday shoppers. The city was chock full of tourist and ladies with high heels that could be used as weapons if not suicidal machines for those who walk in them.

We got off at the stop near the park and Mrs. Figg put down the black cat who flicked its tail and began to sniff the air and search the grounds and trees for any sign of the lost rodent. She mewed at us then dashed off towards the center of the park and we followed her black running figure as fast as we could. She led us to a large oak tree and clambered up its ancient trunk as though it was nothing but some wooden ladder. We both looked up at the cat and saw that she found a blue strap that she carried back down to us and into her owner's hands.

"Well this seems like the collar you had around that squirrels neck and the only thing that makes it different from any other squirrel in the world. I don't think we will find your pet. It seems to me it has enough strength to live on its own. Plus, like I said before, rodents don't make good pets. Especially for people like you and me who like animals that are big and can roam around on their own without getting lost or eaten." She sighed and called the black cat back down from the tree, as it still wanted to search for the squirrel. It reluctantly climbed back down and hopped into her arms.

I think it would be better anyway not to have a squirrel to take care of. But still I wanted to make it attack more people before I had to let it go. I wanted to put him in Lupin's bedroom at night and see what happens. And plus I bought all that stuff. What am I going to do with it now?

I followed the older women and her cat and spent the rest of the day looking at shops and buying some candy that I had never tried before. When the day ended and sun set darkened the city, driving some tourists to hide back in their hotels to rest up for their England adventure, we took the bus back home and I went straight to bed. I lost my squirrel and now laid in the darkness of the room wondering why he had acted so strangely the first night here. Could he have been planning an escape?

But that's impossible!

I mean, a squirrel actually being able to knock over a dish from its cage and unlocking it and getting out a closed window?

The question faded from my mind as I fell asleep under the warm covers and was a bit comforted by the thought of going home tomorrow night and seeing mum again and Sandman. But of course I would be with Remus too, for the rest of my life in that house. Well maybe things won't be as bad as they seem, as long as mum is happy why complain?

_I was tired now and oddly stiff as I staggered to my feet. I shook as hard as I could to get rid of the stiffness but I only fell to the hard cold ground again. I could tell I wasn't in the forest or grasslands anymore but instead I was in the middle of the street in front of a what looked like my house. _

_I got up once more and gingerly walked over to the front lawn of the familiar looking building. It was my house!_

_Yet it looked oddly different. It was almost as though it were empty. Nothing left but strong memories that haunted it's very being. _

_I looked over the house a bit closer and found a small silhouette of some tiny creature scampering across the dark lawns towards the only tree near the house. I chased it and caught up to it before it could move any further and to my shock it was gone!_

_In its place was a larger silhouette. One that turned to me and before I could say anything or turn around and get away its hand glowed bright revealing the creatures face…_

_It was clear who this man is but his face was still to dark to see his expression at the sight of me. I looked once more at the house then at him but before I could say anything to him he shrunk into a smaller creature and ran away. I called out to catch him but found that he had disappeared. I felt so much anger and sadness at the same time and out of my frustration for the man's escape. I yelled…_

"YOU BASTARD I WILL GET YOU!" I woke up and found the words I had just uttered ringing in my ears. I was not next to my house in the cold air but snug in a bed next door. Everything was dark except the moonlight shining through the half shaded window.

I sighed. Another dream that made absolutely no sense. Yet I still found my eyes were puffy as though I had just cried and the feeling of anger was so hot in my blood that it almost felt…. real.

I now felt wide-awake and knew that I would not go back to sleep for a while so I mines well read something worth staying up for. I am returning home tomorrow so maybe I can find one more book on werewolves or something useful before I leave.

I got up from the warm covers and felt as though I was walking out of a door into a cold winters night. I shivered slightly and shook off the cold as I made my way over to the bookcase. I flickered on a small lamplight and looked at the bookshelves for anything interesting. I looked at all the titles printed on the books and found she had quite some range of subjects. There were books on pixies, How to Get a Knome out of Your Garden, What To do When Ghosts Are Haunting You, she even had a book called "A Squib Coping In A Muggles World.

There's that word again. Well I guess there might be a lot more witches and wizards nearby then I thought. But what in the world is a squib? Was Mrs. Figg a witch too? Or was she just someone who happens to not be as blind to the magic around us then I was?

I still haven't seen any magic besides the small occurrences at the wedding and Remus's demonstration to prove he was a wizard. But you know he still hasn't proven he's a werewolf yet. And by the looks of the calendar it seems he will be transforming next weekend.

I continued to skim the books and finally gave up. Everything dealt with either some odd creature infesting your house or coping with muggles or other witches and wizards. I put back the vampire book I had taken down to see the cover of and turned back to the bed. When I began to get back under the covers a loud thud and the sound of pages flipping made me turn back to the bookcase.

To my astonishment one of the books had fallen. It looked as though it was a book I didn't get a good look at. I got back out of bed and knelt down beside the fallen book and looked at the cover.

" Werewolves of England through history."

"Werewolves of England through history?" It was perfect. Just what I was looking for and it just fell off the bookcase on its own! That or she has a serious pixie infestation she needs to look at. The little blue buggers are knocking over books now! (And yes I did look through a few of the books)

I plopped back down on the bed and dusted off the large book over the side so the dust doesn't get in the sheets. I placed the book on my lap and flipped through it to the index.

Introduction

About Werewolves in General

Types of Werewolves And Where To Find Them

How To Recognize A Werewolf.

Government laws Concerning Werewolves (Now Updated from 1200 to 1600!)

Gee is the book old enough for her? I mean who in the world follows laws dated back to the 1200 except for religious laws? Whatever I'll just search the types of werewolf section.

I flipped to the page and at once was met by another moving photo, this time it was a nude man yelling as thick black fur sprouted out of his body. Very...er…lovely?

The book described him as man in the early stages of transformation into a Black Wood werewolf. Black Wood werewolves are normally found in thick woods near lakes and rivers. They are fond of getting wet and enjoy hunting fish and unsuspecting people who enjoy boating in the night.

Yes, because a lot of my closest friends, you know, go off in boats at night and just canoe around in the dark for enjoyment. Ah and I was right. " Not many of these werewolves exist today. The government predicts that they will be extinct by the 1700 or earlier"

Can't really see a werewolf being able to bite people who are sitting in boats while it's swimming in the water. Wouldn't it have to knock the boat over first?

Oh well, next wolf.

The next page showed a picture of a large grayish white wolf (Though not much color can be shown in the book anyway because of its age) that was throwing its head back in a long howl.

This werewolf is called a Gray Moon Werewolf. Mostly enjoys wide range mountain forests and high places to be able to look with its powerful sight for any type of prey. Mostly travels in groups and is able to take down small rodents to large Hippogryphs and centaurs. Beware of Grey Werewolf when camping or hiking at night.

Wow so in other words it has to actually put a warning for humans, separate from the other creatures it can kill, to tell them they would be in danger. Gee, and I thought you would only have to know that it can take down a Hippogryphs to actually think that your in any kind of danger. Just knowing it was in the same forest would tell me to get the hell out of there as fast as possible.

The gray werewolf is the most widely populated wolf besides the Timber Wood Wolf and the Black Ridge Wolf. All pack wolves except for a few cases.

Timber Werewolves are mostly brown furred with a few black patches that wander in forests or cities. It is a fast runner and can reach speeds up to 32 miles per hour. The Black Ridge werewolf is known for its pure black fur running down its spine and tail. The rest of its body is either gray or white. Black Ridges can be found mostly in fields and deep forests. Their most aught prey are muggles who live in forests or nearby. Witches and Wizards tend to stay away from populated wolf dwellings

I flipped through the pages while I wondered if Remus was a Black Ridge or Gray Wolf or one of those wolves that bite the most. He would be transforming in a garage instead of the forest or fields and it rather ruined the image of a pretty wolf galloping through the wild while it hunted a rabbit or some stupid camper who heard the howls of the wolf but only thought it could take down a rabbit and not that oh so often seen Hippogryphs wandering around.

I flipped through the book again to see what else can be seen past the pictures of people's bite marks. A Pure white wolf made me stop flipping. I looked at the picture and to my surprise it actually had color! The Werewolf was pure white and some in the background had bright silver fur or golden brown fur. But each one had blue or green eyes. They were beautiful.

The largest one was described as the alpha male and it was the pure white one with glowing blue eyes. His eyes were mesmerizing and seemed so foreign on a wolf yet he also looked vaguely familiar. It was as though I had seen him before but not in person as much as in a dream.

The book titled the wolves as the Elder Werewolves. Found in isolated areas rarely populated by humans. They usually keep to themselves and only bite when starving or wish to play cruel games. They are able to transform at will and are suspected to be among the first breed of werewolf known to man.

The book said that they were rarely seen and the most dangerous because of their ability to transform at will. I wish they weren't rare. I would actually like to see one in real life. Oh well I'll go to sleep now. It's almost three o'clock in the morning and one of those cats is bound to wake me up at seven. I placed the book on the bedside table and fell asleep.

I woke up to loud meowing and sharp claws attacking my feet. I got up and followed it downstairs where Mrs. Figg was already eating breakfast so I sat down to join.

"I hope you were comfortable while you were here. And don't worry about the rodent you lost at least you know it can escape when it wants to." Said the older women.

I nodded. "So what time am I supposed to go back home?"

"Well I would pack up after breakfast if I were you. You should be heading back around lunchtime. That should give your mum and Remus some time to wake up and dress properly."

I shuddered. Disgusting thoughts. Disgusting thoughts. Disgusting thoughts.

I finished up my breakfast, with difficulty (disgusting thoughts, disgusting thoughts) and went upstairs to put away my clothing and bathroom things and whatever else I decided to bring with me. I put all of Judas's things back in his cage and placed it in the hallway so I wouldn't forget it. I went back to the room to check over it and make sure nothing was left behind. I looked next to the bed and spotted the large book on werewolves. I wanted to bring it with me. I had to learn more about Remus and maybe about my dreams if possible. These wolves had more to them then large furry killing machines as the book so fondly placed them.

The book had been so dusty that it seemed it had not been used in ages. Would Mrs. Figg notice if the book was gone? I gazed at it and looked over at my open bag.

What am I saying? I can't steal her book. Maybe she'll let me borrow it…maybe.

I bolted down the stairs with my things in hand and the book oddly held between my chin and chest. (Talent, yes but my mouth is not big enough to hold it there) I placed my things by the door and walked into the kitchens to ask Mrs.Figg about the book. She turned to me then looked at the book and smiled.

"I see you found my collection of books interesting. So you know Remus is a werewolf and a wizard I suppose?"

"He told mum before they married."

"Well that book in particular is very old and very rare. The laws have changed on werewolves and so have the werewolves themselves tell you the truth. They don't wonder as freely as they use to. The ministry makes sure every werewolf is locked up or in a magic protected forest or else they are fined or put in prison, as you muggles call that place where you lock each other up."

I had to smile at this remark. "So are you a…."

"No." She said cutting me off ", my parents were sorcerers but I unfortunately did not get the genetic as you would call it to become a witch. But I am lucky enough to be able to keep contact with the wizarding world and actually go to the towns and cities where witches and wizards shop and commune. The muggles world is quite boring compared to the wizarding world." She sighed heavily then looked back at me.

"You can take that book with you. I have no more use for it. Well not as much as you will have. Whither you know it or not you now have a connection to what most muggles could only dream of and write down in books or stories. I don't know how often you will be able to go into town but anytime you want to visit here and go to the magic world just ask me and I would gladly like to have some company besides cats." She smiled warmly and it made quite a change to her usually expressionless face. I smiled back and thanked her for the book.

I would actually like to visit towns full of magic. It would be interesting. Maybe this new stepfather came with a better deal then I thought. I hugged the book close to my body and grinned. Now I can learn a bit more about you, _Stepfather dearest._

I spent the rest of the morning talking to Mrs. Figg about the magic world and felt more and more exited about a visit. She even explained about her cats and the many talents they had that most cats in the muggle world could never achieve. They apparently are not full-blooded cats but part kneazle. So when it was time to go I had actually grown fond of this lady and promised her and myself that I would visit as much as possible.

After all she was a lot more interesting then everyone else in the neighborhood.

When I returned home I sniffed in the fresh scent of my cat less air and sighed. I found that Sandman had taken refuge in the computer room where mum decided he could stay during their Honeymoon. I sat down next to him to comfort the poor dog after such a traumatizing weekend.

Sandman still looked alive and still sniffed me down for any hidden cats that I may have brought home for him. So he must have stayed sane. I stroked his soft neck and kissed him on the nose before logging on to my Sims game and continuing my Remus torture sessions. Well this time I placed him in some new cloths. How about a hippy costume with big hair? I put hippie Remus in a haunted house and watched him run around trying to get away from the ghosts.

I spent the rest of the day finishing up last minute homework and looking through my new book with Sandman. My father, Aunt Connie, grandpa and grandma were now all gone.

It is hard to believe I had had a stepfather. I could hear his voice through the vent talking to my mum about moving again. He still wanted to move us into his home, which he claimed was safer then Privet Drive. I could hear my mum's response, same as before. Remus would give up soon on this argument. Though tell you the truth, I felt that if the attacks truly were sorcerers, how could we defend ourselves with one wizard, two non-witches, and a dog? And I am pretty sure the Dursley's aren't going to hop over fences to save our lives from any dangers.

Well at least I'll be able to stay nearby to my new friend. Both of my new friends.


	7. To Kill A Mocking Stepfather VII

**Disclamor: This story is based off of The Harry Potter novels by J.K Rowling and are only partly my ideas. So She is a great muse who writes brilliant stories. **

Chapter 7

**The Wolf At The Door**

School was starting up again soon and winter vacation would be over and work would pile up again and life would be absolutely miserable. This means I have to see the walking pudge master soon. Ugh!

Remus and mum seemed to have enjoyed their weekend a lone and exchanged many loving glances at dinner or in the hallway. I never failed to find them in a room kissing or rubbing each other's bodies as though they didn't expect someone else accidentally see them. And trust me, it will only be an accident. Nobody wants to see those two snogging each other's brains out while your trying to get a glass of water or go from one place to another.

I looked at the calendar to find the full moon circled in red marker to remind Remus of his transformation day. We were to clean out the garage for the occasion and Remus wanted to charm the room so it would be sound proof and unbreakable. It took all day to clean out the garage due to the many boxes that had yet to be unpacked and placed in the proper location. Including some of Sandman's toys and all of my books and DVDs. We have to the two laziest people in the world to have not unpacked those yet.

Remus helped us take the boxes in and turned to me and smiled. "Well I see you have of interesting books here. I haven't read this one yet." He picked up my Da Vinci Code book and examined it curiously.

"Very good book." Mum said as she dropped a large box on the floor and sat down on the couch. "I'm still trying to get his other books. Unfortunately someone always tends to have it out of the library so I have to wait to get my hands on it."

"May I read this?" Remus asked.

"I guess. But take off the cover first so it won't get ruined." I replied taking the books cover off and watched as he flipped to the first page and sat down next to mum.

"Thank you." He said looking up at me with a smile. His face had a tinge of red from carrying in all the boxes and I could see he looked a bit more exhausted then usual. I mean, he looked as though he hadn't had proper sleep for a while. Mum looked at him and she must have had the same thought.

"Do you want to get some sleep before it gets dark Remus?" She placed her hand on his forehead and didn't wait for his answer as she dragged him upstairs to put him straight to bed.

Poor Remus.

I have to admit I feel sorry for him. I read that the transformations makes you feel as though you're on fire and your body is forced to shift into a new shape and fur, teeth and claws are grown. The book proved to be extremely useful despite its age. (Well some older books tend to not have their facts updated as we do today) I had yet to ask Remus what kind of werewolf he is, but I didn't have the heart to ask right before his transformation…. wait a minute what heart?

I decided not to disturb him while he slept though. He'll be sleeping all day tomorrow and the next night after this transformation.

The rest of the day was spent quietly as everyone prepared to go back to school and work the next day. Well except Remus of course. For me, I had a short essay to write and a chapter to read in Shakespeare.

When I finally typed the last word of my essay and printed it out I noticed Remus being woken up by mum so he could get locked up in the garage for the night. My book read that, before transformation, a werewolf must remove his clothing and keep only one piece of his clothing on. Usually a collar like clothe from his or her shirt or sock that is long enough to wrap around the wolf's neck. This enables the werewolf to keep a familiar scent and understand who they are during the transformation. The scent of the cloth helps the werewolf keep some human self and not became a total beast through body and mind.

Of course this was a very old ritual and probably not very useful since the werewolf can easily rip the cloth off anyway. I followed the two down the hallway and Sandman curiously joined us. Remus gazed at us wearily and looked as though he wished he didn't have to go. His eyes looked tired and he could barely say good night as mum left us and brought Remus into the garage.

The garage had been cleared out and the only thing that remained was an old rag and a few large pieces of wood and dog toys that Sandman didn't want that werewolf Remus may find enjoyment in. Mum gave me a look of "go now" so I took Sandman's collar and dragged his furry butt to the door. When we left the small room I heard rustling of clothing and the garage door closing. Mum came out with Remus's clothing in her arms and she set them down on the couch and sat next to them.

"He says he may not come out until tomorrow afternoon, depending on how long the full moon stays out." She sighed sadly. "Poor Remus. He will be in so much pain. We will have to get the medications and wraps ready for him when he gets out. He will probably sleep for the rest of the day."

Mum sighed then closed her eyes and fell gently asleep on the couch. I smiled to myself as I watched her comfortably curled up. I placed an old blanket over her then turned out the lights in the living room and went up stairs to get ready for bed. I brushed my teeth and changed into some pants and a long sleeve shirt and tucked myself under the covers. I missed having my werewolf book next to my bed to read before falling asleep. I must have left it in the kitchen or living room.

Because of my habit of not being able to sleep without reading something I got up out of my warm bed and made my way into the hallway and down the stairs. I found that mum was still curled up on the couch because her side of the bed was unoccupied as well as Remus's. When I took the first step down the stairs a bright gleam reflected off of an object in mum's room. I turned and peered into the large bedroom and saw an odd pair of binoculars sitting on Remus's side of the bed. Next to the binoculars was the Da Vinci Code. Maybe I'll just take that book instead. I can give it back to Remus when he comes out of transformation.

As I crossed the hall towards my bedroom a loud piercing howl made me stop dead in my tracks. The noise had come from under my feet and I knew I must be above the garage. The howl turned into sharp snarls and low deep-throated growls as whatever had made the sound banged around in the stone room. It must be the werewolf. I could hear sharp yelps followed the by growls as the wolf could find no other to bite but himself.

I felt sorry for Remus. It must be hell when he comes out of that room covered in bleeding bites lying on the floor exhausted and cold. I decided I would risk a trip to the garage door to listen to the commotion in the garage. Why not? Mum will be asleep, unless the howls wake her up.

I could see Sandman behind me with his ears back looking nervously around for the source of the howling and barking of the wolf. I could see the dog's nose twitch as he tried to find some kind of clue as to what exactly was making all the noise. But as humans still don't understand werewolves', animals were not too familiar with them either. Werewolves originate from an unnatural type of magic, according to the book, and have no connection to other creatures that are not nocturnal. One of the creatures that werewolves have the closest connection too is a wolf, which avoid them, and owls, who watch them from above. Owls really had an odd explanation. The author wrote that the owl flies wherever a werewolf dwells that night and warns other creatures that such dangers are around. Owls are said to be the ghosts of the night that haunt the tracks of werewolves and guard the backs of other creatures.

An owl hoot made me stumble down the last stair and I saw that a snowy white owl was perched next to the closed window near the living room. I made my way towards the window and saw that the owl was Hedwig and grinned at her arrival. She flew through the window after I unlatched it and gave a grateful hoot as she perched herself on the head of a chair. I went into the kitchen and brought out a bowl of water and some bread crumbs that had been shredded for tomorrows meatloaf and offered the white owl the refreshments. She gave a small hoot and dove into the water bowl and drank deep before extending her leg and allowing me to untie the tan letter and leave her to her meal.

I opened the crumpled parchment and recognized Harry's handwriting at once. Well dummy who else is going to use Hedwig, really?

The paper was slightly wet from its travel in the rain but the ink seemed untouched by the water and perfectly readable. Well Harry this is almost as good as being able to use owls for mail carrying. I had already figured that Harry and his friends and the rest of the people who had come to see Remus get married were not exactly like everyone I have met in my life. They seemed to share a certain power that I had only seen Remus perform in our kitchen. Could they all be apart of the magical community Mrs. Figg told me about?

Well it never really had to be verbally explained to me that these friends of Remus, including Harry, were more then meets the eye. Harry had barely written me any letters since Christmas and never really wrote to me except during holidays when I would send him something back using Hedwig. This letter seemed to be written in haste but was signed with a friendly note to it.

_Dear Chris,_

_Mr. Weasley has informed us that during the Spring break we will be able to come back home this year due to some trouble in the government and because of parents wanting their kids home as much as possible this year. We, my friends and I, are going to visit Diagon Alley during Spring Break and since you are able to come into he magic community we wondered if you wanted to come with us to visit and explore._

_I am guessing you have all ready figured out that Remus is a wizard and so was everyone who came to the wedding on his side. The school I attend, along with my friends, teaches us how to control and conjure magic spells and potions. We learn about the magic world in order to prepare us for whatever job we wish to tackle when we leave school. I wish you could join us here instead of being in the same school as my cousin. _

_But, since Remus is a wizard, you are allowed to visit villages in the magic community and it would be nice to have you with us when we go. I am sure if you ask Remus he would let you come at the same time as we go._

_Good Luck, _

Harry 

I finished the letter and felt my face grow hot and a smile creep onto my face. I never considered going to the villages with Harry. Then again I forgot about Remus too. But I think this would be great. Too bad Spring Break is so far off. It won't be spring break for three months.

Yes, three months in this neighborhood at this school is A LOT, especially with Sir eats a lot following me around and trying to get my attention twenty four seven. Argh. (Again)

I folded up the letter neatly then sat down at the kitchen table next to Hedwig who had now fallen asleep. I reached over to pet her feathers when a loud bang and howl reminded me of Remus in the next room. Hedwig, now startled, ruffled her wings and flew into the next room and perched on the couch over mum who, remarkably, was still asleep. Reading Harry's letter made me forget about the wolf in the next room. I was once again aware of his pacing and growling. He slammed himself against the metal door again and gave a yelp of pain as his contact with the door only stirred it slightly.

I jumped up from my chair and placed Harry's letter on the table and approached the garage door cautiously. I walked towards the door until I was about a foot away and crouched down so I could keep balance in case I was startled. The wolf paced the room and his claws made clicking sounds on the stone floor similar to the sound of dog paws on kitchen floors. I could hear his rough breaths and his low growling as he became frustrated at the enclosed space he was in. I wanted badly to look at the werewolf and see what kind of wolf it is. But common sense kept screamed at me to stay inside and don't kill myself until I was at least desperate enough. (Hopefully that doesn't happen)

After a few minutes my legs became cramped so I rose back up and decided to take Hedwig back upstairs so she would not scare my mum half to death when she woke up to see two large owl eyes staring down at her. I turned away and began to make my to the living room when another crash made the door jolt in its hinges. Another howl pierced the silence and I turned to look at the door instinctively looking for any danger, looking for any sign of Remus getting out and staring at me with hungry eyes.

Nothing. I shook my head and nearly gave myself a hard slap in reminder of all the spells Remus had placed on the garage and the door to make sure he could not get out. But still, I was not sure of the extent of his abilities when it came to magic. Well actually, I'm not sure about the extent of magic in the first place. I gazed at the door and found that it had fallen silent.

Actually everything has fallen silent. Even the howling and growling and pacing in the garage had ceased and the only sound left was my breath and the heater in the other room. I stood transfixed on the door not wanting to take my eyes off of it just in case.

But just in case what?

I had to hear another sound from that garage before knowing I was safe. But nothing stirred. Dead silence engulfed the room and, strangely enough, it almost sounds like a large dog is running outside past the house.

I ran to the window that overlooked the front yard and to my horror I saw a large wolf like creature running around the street in confusion as it looked around searching for something that it obviously wanted in our yard. I shook the fear out of my head and made my way to the door to get a closer look at the wolf. I opened the window and suddenly found that the wolf stopped, sniffed the air then turned to me with glowing red eyes from the moonlight. We exchanged looks for a moment before the wolf drew back its lips to reveal sharp white fangs and a low threatening growl came from its throat.

At that, the wolf bolted towards the window and I could only stand in the doorway stunned. I tried to force my muscles to close the door but nothing happened. My mind did not obey me and the wolf was getting closer and closer taking long easy strides across the lawn. Finally Hedwig's panicked hoot jolted my mind into focus and I slammed the door shut just as the large wolf banged against it hungrily and began to attack the window where it could see me inside.

I stumbled backwards away from the window and felt my heart pumping blood a mile a minute as I watched the large gray wolf scratch and beat at it. It has to be Remus. But how did he get out?

Or, maybe, who let him out?

"What is happening?" a voice cried out behind me causing me to jump and nearly bolt out of the room. I turned around and found mum wide-awake staring at the creature banging at the window.

"Is that…..?" She asked, it seems to she already knows who the wolf is just as I had guessed.

At this she told me to get upstairs and take Hedwig with me while she tried to contact Remus's emergency numbers. She jogged out of the room and I stayed in my place not wanting to leave her alone with the big bad wolf howling at the door. I looked back at the window and saw that the werewolf had given up on getting in and moved on to another place. And as though he had read my mind a loud crash came from the garage door and I heard mum yelp in surprise. The wolf continued at the door and I ran in to make sure mum was able to reach the contacts. Mum nervously dialed the phone number to Mrs. Figg's house and it took a few rings to finally receive an urgent voice on the other line. Mum explained what our situation and heard a click as Mrs. Figg left the phone. Mum looked at the window then at me in confusion.

"Why did she hang up?" She asked in a panicked voice.

"It's okay mum Remus put a spell on the door. It won't open." I said trying to calm her down as she started to pace back in forth looking out the window for any sign of help.

"It's not just that Chris. I don't want anyone to see Remus and try to call the police or animal control. They'll kill him if they come here. I don't want Remus to be hurt. " She broke out looking at the window again then the garage door. The wolf banged against it several more times and surprisingly the door jolted harder and harder as though losing its grip on the post and lintel.

I could see the door was giving way and maybe magic was not as strong as Remus thought. The wolf paced the floor again then the claw marks became more rapid and I could almost see the wolf running towards the door as I heard another bang but this time the bang was flowed by a loud cracking sound that came from the hinges keeping the door in.

They're begging to break!

I looked at mum who saw the bending hinges and started to back out of the room dragging me by the collar with her. She brought us both out of the kitchen and dragged me down the stairs into the basement and shut and bolted the door behind us just as a louder cracking sound shot through the air followed by a howl and heavy paws padding around the where we had just stood. Mum backed away from the door and watched as the basement door was now being banged against and angry growls filled the air.

But this did not last long as the noise of men and women shouting out words joined in with the wolf's growling. The man sounded like an angry bear and it sounded like he growled back at the wolf with a ferocious set of words that made the wolf yelp in pain and shock. A women's voice joined in and we could hear a heavy object or body fall down on the floor causing the entire house to tremble.

Then silence.

The man muttered two words and the basement door clicked and he opened it up and looked down at mum and me. I could not see his face at first but recognized him from the wedding. It was the odd scarred man with the wooden leg and glassy eye. He tried to put on a kind face as he invited us back up promising that the werewolf was under control. A woman appeared next to him whom I recognized as Tonks. As mum and I both walked up the stairs I could see her hair was dark reddish orange and longer then before.

"You two okay then?" she asked helping mum sit down on the couch as she took deep breaths of relief. I stood watching her and looked down at the large ball of fur that breathed gently not moving any other muscles but its stomach muscles.

"Don't worry lass he is knocked out till at least the morning." Growled the man behind me. I turned around and thanked him for his help. He smiled, which quite frankly didn't do much for his appearance, and offered me a sit down next to mum. I gave Tonks smile and she smiled back looking relieved.

"I think we should stay for the night since there is no guaranty Remus will stay down. The full moon can last through day light too, depending on how visible the moon is." Tonks said as she turned to Moody. Moody looked down at Remus's furry form and waved his wand carelessly causing the furry mass to float into the air and hover forward in front on him as he brought it into the basement.

"It's best if we keep him somewhere isolated until he's human again." Tonks said watching the wolf and Moody disappear down the stairs. I got up and told Tonks and mum that I would make some tea which they both nodded their heads before discussing Remus again.

I didn't feel like staying still and doing nothing. Especially after what had happened. Remus's spell hadn't worked. So now the question is where will he transform the next time if he can't even be contained in a spell protected stone garage? Better yet, where did he transform before the stone garage?

Remus had mentioned his parents using their basement for his transformations when he lived with them but after he left them he never really explained what he did. I thought about this for the rest of the evening as I served the last of the green tea to mum and our guests as we waited for Remus to become human again. He never did wake up from being knocked out and Moody seemed annoyed at the fact that they had stayed for no reason. Tonks only joked that the small furry rats that threatened their place could be handled when they got back. I wondered how they were reached so quickly. How did Mrs. Figg get these two to rush down here and help in such a short period of time?

I would have to ask her next time I visited. It would be nice to learn more about magic.

"Harry!" I cried out suddenly as I thought of magic and our guests. I jumped up ignoring the odd looks I was being given by everyone else and ran into the kitchen were the parchment was still laying on the table. I picked it up and read through it again. I would have to remember to ask Remus about the Diagon Alley visit. I may not enjoy going with him too much but the thought of being with Harry and his friends was enough to knock that factor out.

I put down the letter and sat down grabbing the nearest pen and paper and began writing my reply. I would definitely ask Remus and would go with Harry to Diagon alley no matter if Remus wants to or not. I can use tonight's occurrence as a guilt factor. I know, I know black mail is mean but if I can't tear these two away from their job for at least one day then I will be annoyed. I haven't gone anywhere with mum in ages because of her new job. This is the perfect way to get out somewhere and spend some time with both mum and Harry!

I sighed and laid back on the chair after finishing the letter. I would wait till morning or a few days if needed to send the letter. Hedwig seems too scared out her wits to go out flying for a while. I looked up from my letter at the garage door. It will be hell to fix. The door stood hanging at an odd angle from the frame. Deep ruts engraved the other side revealing the wooden contents beyond the layer of metal. I got up and observed the garage to see what was left of the other door. The larger door had been banged up until the bottom half bent up and left a hole large enough for a wolf to slip through. The rest of the room was scratched up on the floor and shreds of the chew toys were left around covered in saliva. Small pools of blood and fur dotted the floor along with a few pieces of rawhide that had been discarded and ignored.

"Picky eater for a hungry werewolf." I mused to myself.

I went back inside to find Tonks and Moody had left and Remus was sitting on the couch covered in a towel shaking slightly. Mum was next to him cleaning up the deep scratches that covered his body with a warm rag. Remus looked up as I entered the room and I could see he wished to be a lone. His usual bright eyes were now dulled and wearing a look of pain and sorrow. His face was marred with a long thin scratch that ran down to his cheek from his forehead. Remus looked suddenly frail and shaken. I could not bear to stay any longer and decided that tonight I would give him a break.

I took one last look at the man I wanted so much to torture and hurt and felt a sudden pang of guilt. Before I reached the stairs I could see mum getting up and tightening and towel around Remus's body and gently laying his body down onto the couch so he could rest. I left the living room and went into my room to find the clock read 7:30 a.m and I had not gotten a wink of sleep all night. As though reading my mind the alarm sounded off signifying that school would start in an hour and I had to get ready. I shut off the alarm quickly and buried myself in the blankets. Sandman walked up and stared at me curiously. The greyhound didn't hesitate to jump up on the bed and curl up at the end and sigh. He must have spent the whole night up here ignoring, as usual, any danger that enters or is around the house.

"We should have named you Useless like the Egyptians use to call their dogs." I muttered to the greyhound. He grunted in reply and shifted his body until I could no longer spread my own legs out. I groaned and kicked at the dog to no avail. Once a greyhound chooses a spot it won't budge.

I gave up on Sandman and looked up at the ceiling. Hedwig hooted softly in her sleep and I thought about Diagon Alley and how wonderful it will be to see a whole village full of magic. But first Remus will have to get well. Hopefully he will be able to transform in a different more secure place. I don't think having a large gray wolf running around the neighborhood, or worst of all, our house. It will be an unpleasant experience. At this last thought I drifted off and the room faded as I fell to sleep for the rest of the day.


	8. To Kill A Moc king Stepfather VIII

I Know this chapter took forever to come up but I have been extremely busy for ths past weeks with the last of our theater productions and homework and visits to New York city. But here it is nice and complete. Hope you enjoy.

By the way none of these characters (except Chris and non Harry Potter characters) are mine. They belong to JK Rowling and she is kind enough to let us use her ideas to produce our own.

Chapter 8

**The Beginning Of the End**

Remus slept in his room upstairs for several days as he rested from his transformation. His body was healing from all of the wounds he inflicted upon himself and his mind was coming back to realization of where he was. Transformations cause some people to lose their memories and, in some cases, when transforming in a new place, forget where they are and this can result in the werewolf in question to go crazy and hurt himself or herself as a human. It takes months for a werewolf to actually claim a new place as its own and have easier transformations and remember more about it. So Remus, I suspect, will not remember chasing after us in full detail. He may only recall his thoughts of actually having a prey, but not knowing who it was he was preying on.

Mum didn't seem to care that I stayed home from school today. She told me that she would give me a note of sickness and we could get on with our lives instead or worrying about one day of missed school. Sandman was happy to have everyone home today and walked around the house begging for attention and lying on the floor next to me when I went to type some of my stories and homework. Mum spent the day tending to Remus and talking to Dumbledore, who had come to discuss what had happened, concerning where Remus should transform for now on or what he could do to render himself harmless.

"There is a potion that can help Remus become a mere wolf instead of the larger more harmful wolf. Unfortunately it takes someone who can make the potion, which is a very difficult job mind you. The potions master at my school use to make Remus's daily dose but, alas, he is busy with his classes and other jobs that take up his personal time as it is." Dumbledore looked at me and smiled. ", But not to worry, I may be able to do a spell check on your garage and see if I can help you in creating a more sturdy room for Remus. Werewolves take some time to get use to a new territory. He will become less violent as time goes by. But for now you must bare with him and hope that his wolf self will calm down from the love of this household, for it is the best cure to know ones pack can be trusted." His blue eyes never left my face and I turned away in guilt.

You know, I never understood why Dumbledore had ever needed to use words to speak when he can simply look at you and get out the same message?

He considered us Remus's pack? That reminds me of the behaviors of dogs. Dogs consider their family their pack. Usually the mother and father or owner of the household they live in as the alpha wolf or leader and they usually consider themselves the betas or lower. But how can being a loving "Pack member" help him not be so violent? Werewolves are prone to biting and scratching due to their urge to eat after so much energy is spent in the transformation itself. My theory being that werewolves use up so much energy to transform that they require some meat to give them some energy so they are able to rest for the rest of the night. Unfortunately, since humans tend to be the easiest prey for werewolves to catch, they are usually the most hunted and killed. Other animals know when a werewolf is around and understand that that is when they need to get away from the forest and find another sleeping spot for the three full moon nights.

Well even if we are Remus's pack he better figure out ways to not kill us off. He isn't my best friend but I certainly can be nice enough to avoid being his next meal.

Dumbledore disappeared into the garage and soon bright lights filed the dark room as he muttered up spells and tested his results. We could hear loud banging and found him hurling large objects against the doors and walls with his wand to make sure they were wolf proof.

"There, that should do it." He said as he came back to the Kitchen and took a last sip of the tea mum had served earlier. "I think Remus should get tired of trying to get out now and simply attack himself instead of the urges to attack what is too hard to get too." He gazed at us both and smiled.

"Thank you for stopping by." Mum said as she gave the wizard a hug. "I think Remus should be able to come down for dinner tonight. His strength is coming back."

"Then give him my greetings." At this Dumbledore disappeared in a small _pop._ And left us starring in amazement.

"Well then I also think you will be going to school tomorrow." Mum said giving me an odd look.

Hey it's not my fault Remus tried to kill us. I only went into the kitchen to get a bloody glass of water. But I simply nodded and allowed mum to give me a hug and kiss before going off to feed Sandman who awaited me at the pantry door.

Remus did indeed feel well enough to wake up and have dinner with us. He still looked slightly pale and had deep scares on his arms and face. He took small bites of his meal and talked little to mum and me. It looked as though he was scared to talk in fear of our reactions. Mum looked at him worriedly and held his hand trying to get him to his old self.

I just wanted him back to normal so mum would stop worrying over him. I don't like to see mum unhappy and Remus is not helping her mood anymore then his own.

When dinner ended and everything cleared off I went straight to bed and opened up my werewolf book. I stared at the wolf images and flipped through the pages containing the types of werewolves until I found the large gray wolf.

Remus.

Winter melted away into spring and my plans to visit Diagon Alley with Harry and his friends was drawing closer. I marked the date with my large blue marker and even picked out the only robe like clothing I had (which Remus had given me. I must buy some new ones. More stylish if I can make these visits more frequent then once a year) I had already asked Remus about his plans for the spring break and he agreed to go to Diagon Alley after a few registrations with mum and me with the ministry of magic. Remus is very happy to go to the wizarding world with mum and me. He spent everyday after I asked him about it trying to describe the different shops and sites to see. He even showed us pictures of Diagon Alley and it me wonder why he was sitting on the street taking pictures of the town. I mean who the heck stands around the take pictures of the city they see almost every day of their lives. And even pictures of shop displays and random street signs. Good grief this trip will be more of a tourist attraction with Remus as our tour guide then a trip to explore a magical village and to shop.

Even during school I could barely concentrate on what my teachers were saying as my thoughts turned onto my visit to the town with Harry. I would see him again and also be able to explore magical shops and sites. I don't think spring break could be spent any better. These thoughts of course would be interrupted by my teachers' shouts to get my attention then they yell at me after class for my lack of participation, not to mention understanding of the subject of the day period. Everything is so boring compared to the adventure I was about to embark on. I mean, how can the chemical reaction of Mercury in Oxygen compare to a whole different society with its own government, celebrities, brands names, and even sports thriving right under our noses?

Of course explaining this to a teacher in a non-magical school is worthless and plus Remus would kill me, if my mom didn't get to me first. But I kept my mouth shut and spent everyday as usual, trying to avoid Dudley and hanging out with my few friends who fascinated themselves in the school government elections then to question my day dreaming. Dudley seemed to have found anew love interest (Thank the lord almighty), himself. His aunt apparently bought him a small mirror which Dudley now enjoys caring with him everywhere. How revolting. But thank god it's not me.

The bell rang and ended the last class of the day and the beginning of spring break. I jumped out of my seat and gathered my books and papers up and ran out the door as fast as my two feet could carry me. The excitement of seeing mum also overwhelmed me too for she had promised a surprise when I got home for the break.

Mum is quite good with secrets I had to admit. No matter how much I questioned her or tried to sneak about the house looking for anything out of the ordinary I would find nothing. She had a knack for keeping secrets a little to well and occasionally has forgotten some but this one was a certain and not to mention last minute. She told me right before I left for school today. How can I be that unobservant?

Though I have observed that Remus has gotten better with his transformations. He has stopped banging on the walls and instead is chewing up the toys and rawhides in the room. Also having howling and growling fits but other then that he has not tried to get out as often as when he started. He comes out the next morning a little stronger too from when he first came and is not as weak and worn out. He also has gained some weight. I swear it, really I think my mum has pulled a Jean Brodie and fed him until she thinks he is fat enough. (By the way my dear readers, Jean Brodie is a character from a play called "The Prime of Miss Jean Brodie" A very good play if you want to read it)

And Sandnam….well he is Sandman.

I guess you can count his recent habit of trying to howl odd but he learned that from Remus and he is obliged to take all the blame as we suffer greyhound howling (Which is very bad and sounds more like a yodel then a howl)

And of course mum's work is more demanding. For me to find her home before me is a rarity and it would be a surprise in itself if she is even home when I get there. Remus's job is random and he comes back when he has completed whatever task Dumbledore has sent him off to do. I now come home to Remus more often then my mum. I could hear Remus and mum talking about the Death Eaters and how bold they have gotten lately. Now they haven taken to groups of people and more and more wizards in hospitals (Usually ex auros who the Death Eaters which to get even with.) and loads of ministry wizards and witches have been fired for either being involved with the Death Eaters and apparently aiding them to get secret information from the Ministry or for joining the group.

But every day I come home now I always stay up to wait for mum to come home and make sure she is there and not….well anyway I am just glad that we have Remus at home to at least have the power to protect her during the night. Unlike the wizards and witches, she doesn't posses magical powers to protect herself from those who kill using magic.

I walked down the street and took the long way around to enjoy the nice weather for a tad bit longer and laughed at a few of the squirrels that played around the trees. I thought about Judas and wondered if he was among the squirrels but knew better then to hope he would come back. He was long gone by now and probably terrorizing a poor child or old people who feed birds in the park. Judas with his sharp claws and teeth, which he used to open up his cage every once in awhile to attack Remus or annoy Sandman out side of the door. **Sigh** I miss him.

I walked out of the park and waved goodbye to Emma, who had been walking along the side of the pond with her black lab Faramir. She was quite a Lord of the Rings fan along with me so it worked well to be with her in the library discussing what character we love the most (I personally prefer Boromir but she just laughs then cooes over Faramir)

I turned back ahead of me and my good mood slowly seeped away as a glowing green figure hovered above the neighborhood. I couldn't make out the shape from where I stood but knew I didn't have to know exactly what it was. I ran down the street struggling to keep my book bag to stay on my back as I approached where the mark was hovering. I dashed further and further towards the bus stop then took the turn onto my street and stopped.

I dropped my book bag and simply stared at the glowing figure of the skull with a snake protruding from its mouth. I slowly brought my eyes down to where it was suspended and nearly fell to my knees in shock.

My house….my home?

I forced myself to get back up and dragged my book bag behind me as I walked towards my house where I had just noticed a small gathering of people with long robes on and sticks in their hands pointed at the mark. I ignored them.

I came up to the front porch and could feel a warm touch on my wrist. I looked down to see Sandman looking up at me with his golden brown eyes. He looked shaken and worried as we both entered the front door and I could see a single hand laid out around the corner.

Sandman backed away from me and out the front door but I moved forward trying to ignore the horrible thoughts that swirled in my head. I rounded the corner and found a lady sprawled on the floor with a look of shock on her face. She looked as though she had been in a tussle as her face was bruised and her hair was ruffled. I stood and wondered how this happened.

A light flicked on in the hallway and the women's face then became visible. I didn't dare move a muscle nor did my body allow me to. My whole mind froze and I could only see the one image in front of me.

It was mum.

I could feel myself fall to the ground onto my knees, weak and powerless to correct the scene. She 's not suppose to be here….

"Mum…?"

I didn't expect a response but still hoped someone would tell me this was a joke. A sick, sick joke. But a joke and nothing more. Nothing happened and mum still lied on the ground pale and lifeless.

I don't remember how long I stayed there knelt down beside her but I was brought back to the world by a light touch on my shoulder and a soft voice calling my name. I looked up from the horrible sight to find Remus standing above me. He looked down at mum and could barely tell me what he needed to say.

"I…I…am sorry." He whispered to me…or maybe to mum or both of us. He just stared off at mum and could barely keep himself standing up.

"Chris…I didn't get here in time to…what I mean is I don't know how the Death Eaters knew she was home or how they broke in. But you cannot stay here with the threat f them returning." He paused and looked own at me and tightened his grip.

"Maybe coming back for you." He knelt down beside me and ran his hand down mum's cheek and whispered a few words. I couldn't hear them but knew he wanted to say goodbye. I placed my hand on hers and shuddered at the coldness of her once warm loving body. And my gaze turned angrily to Remus.

"Yes, you should be sorry."


	9. To Kill A Mocking Stepfather IX

Chapter 9** The Heartless Home  
**

Mum's body was taken away and I was left in the house, alone and cold. I watched her frail body being covered up and brought to a car waiting outside to take her to a hospital then to be prepared for burial. I could only look at them leave the house through the doorway while Remus still stood next to me, shacking slightly, but trying to stay calm.

"Christian…. I don't think it would be safe for you too stay here any longer. The Death Eaters apparently knew that your mum worked with us…I mean, she worked against them and they will think the same of you and I do not want them to find you as well. I think it best if you come with me to a safer place to…"

"To hide you mean?" I retorted as I turned to face him angrily. "To hide from those you've given a reason to want us dead?"

Remus froze and looked past me to the hallway and mum's body now being carried away under a sheet that matched her expression…blanc. I looked over my shoulder and felt a lump form in my throat. I didn't want to cry. I wanted to hurt the person… the people responsible for her death. I wanted to rip their heart out, as they have done to mine. I want to hold there heart in front of their eyes so they can watch it beat without result…beat and beat and beat..beat…beat…..beat……...beat………then die.

I want their heart to beat without giving them life…without a purpose but to fade away into coldness. I turned sharply back to Remus who seemed to have gained back his composure and looked me in eyes with his gold ones. They seemed distant as though still focused on mum as she was carried away to a waiting car outside.

"Your mum knew of the danger the Death Eaters posed and I wish I had paid more attention to their movements and maybe stopped this from happening but, like the other murders, it is hard to predict where they want to strike. We can only prevent them from major attacks. Minor ones are too hard to predict and track down to be able to stop in time." He said as calm as he could manage.

I watched mum's body being placed gently into the car then looked into Remus's eyes and felt like I should have claws like Judas to rip them out. I wanted nothing more but to hurt Remus as much as I could at that moment. I just wanted to hurt the one responsible for her lifeless eyes.

"I think it will be best if you come with me. You can get some of your things packed. Just some books and clothes. I will wait for you down here." Said Remus.

"And where do you suppose I will be safe?"

"It's better if we do not discuss that here. I don't know who might be listening." Remus looked back at the waiting car out front again, then back at me.

"I don't think being with you is any safer then being alone." I retorted angrily.

"After all mum trusted you and didn't seem to work out for her very well now did it!" I yelled this time and Remus looked taken aback slightly.

"I am not going with you and you will not take me anywhere where you suppose I will be safe. You can barely protect the only person in this family who actually loved you." I ran up the stairs and decided I would pack up some things, but not to go on a trip with Remus but to be on my own. I think I'll try and get to the air port and get the next plane to Australia or the U.S with my other family members…. anywhere but here.

I threw some clothing into a book bag and grabbed my brush and other items that came into view and could fit in the large book bag in my hand. I stopped at the bed where the large werewolf book sat waiting to be opened before bed. I had run out of room in my book bag and decided to grab the pillow and shoves the book into the pillow case and threw the bag on my back before heading down the stairs. I found Remus waiting for me and I pushed past him making him stumble slightly to the side. Sandman trotted by my side and reminded me that he was still there and didn't want to be left behind. I grabbed his leash and brought him with me as we exited the cold dark house into the warm air of spring.

"Chris come back here!" Remus ordered with a sign of tension in his voice.

"I am not leaving without you and you are not going off alone. Michele…your mother would not want you to be out on the streets alone."

"Then I'll go through a forest." I spat back.

"If wont be safe even there." Remus said almost quietly.

I stopped. I looked back at the man on the porch and saw his tired face and worried eyes gaze at me as though pleading that I should not leave him now.

"How will I be any safer with you then out on the streets? You could barely keep the garage safe from yourself."

"I wont be the only one watching over you Chris. There are many people involved with helping Deal with the Death Eaters. They will all protect you as they protect each other. You will be safer there now, then anywhere else."

"How about my father?" I asked thinking of my trip plane.

"The Death Eaters know of your father and would expect your trip there. It is best if you are somewhere they cannot find you easily and also have plenty of protection if they do find you."

"Ah I see, you mean the same protection you gave my mother? Some promise I feel very safe now Remus!" I said angrily.

"I asked your mother to come to safer place but she didn't want to move away from here. She didn't feel as threatened as I thought she would be. Michele didn't want to move because she didn't want to have to move you away from Harry and your school." Remus responded.

I stood shocked. He had just used me as a reason for mum's death. I could feel Sandman next to me nosing my hand with his cold nose seeing if I was okay as I began to trembled from anger. Remus put his hand on my shoulder and Sandman growled revealing two rows of sharp teeth in his long pointed muzzle. Remus drew his hand back quickly at the sight of the growling dog and looked back at me.

"I promise you, you will be safer where I take you then anywhere else. Please trust me I… can't bring back your mother and I wish had been here but I can't and I want to make sure that you are safe. Your mother doesn't want you to be alone Chris. Not with the Death Eaters about. Please…" Remus then got down on one knee and held my hand gently.

I looked down at him and could see him trembling slightly and his eyes pleaded with me to come with him. He won't give up on me even if I run now and allow Sandman to bite his hand off. Mum wouldn't have married Remus if he weren't at least a bit trustworthy. I nodded my head slowly and allowed myself to be lead to the car and seated in the backseat along with the now calmed Sandman.

Remus sat up front next to the driver who took off as soon as everyone seatbelts were clicked. I stroked Sandman on the head and he yawned and lied down placing his head on my lap and looked up at me with his amber eyes. I smiled despite myself and rubbed his small soft ears and he cocked his head and grumbled in pleasure.

Remus looked back and smiled at the dog. "It was quite shocking to find Sandman alive. He apparently got out of the house after he sensed danger and warned Mrs. Figg. She followed him to the door and found that the intruders had left and she was too late to save your mother. She is deeply sorry and wishes for you to forgive her for not coming in time."

I shook my head. "She doesn't need to apologize for her concern. I am glad some one was around to at least have some knowledge of my mums endangerment."

Remus looked away at this comment and addressed the driver who had had just noticed had been listening to our conversation. The driver was a tall man with short red hair and glasses that looked as though they were slightly askew on his thin face. He had freckles around his face and I could have sworn I had seen him before.

"Thank you for coming Arthur. It would not have been pleasant to have the ministry wipe her memory and bring her to her father. I don't think it would have been honorable for her mum's death." Remus said to the driver.

"They know of the attack Remus, but they still won't allow muggles to see the danger as much as they should. If we have the muggles aware of the attacks and who is behind it, well not telling them the nature of the attacks, then we might be able to have some help from them as to where the attacks might occur next or of suspicious gathering places that we may not have tracked down yet. But yes, hopefully the Ministry won't bother with Christian here as long as she is under your care and Dumbledore's care." Said Arthur taking a sharp turn at a red light causing Sandman to grunt in discomfort.

"Where is this safe house?" I asked the two men.

"It is an old house that was donated by a friend. Quite protected and the Death Eaters won't be able to go because of the new spells Dumbledore placed on it." Stated Remus.

Before I could ask another question Arthur pushed a button and the car suddenly stretched and became thinner and squeezed between a rows of cars stuck in traffic. Sandman lifted his head up and stiffened out of surprise and I stayed as still as possible as the pressure of the shape shifting car took effect on my body causing it to shape shift to accommodate the change. After squeezing through the long rows of traffic the car bolted forward at its first chance of freedom and we continued down the road at a speed I am pretty sure is illegal.

Arthur smiled and nearly laughed as he drove down the road and at my questioning look Remus looked back and smiled.

"He likes muggle objects, especially cars."

I couldn't help but smile at this as I look at the over excited man in the rear view mirror. It seems odd that nobody notices this fast paced car squeezing passed them on the road. How can you not notice a bright red car driving at a speed that could break a sound barrier for goodness sake?

Arthur took a final sharp turn and we entered a rather run down neighborhood crowded with tall apartments and dying plants that needed nourishment and sun. Not that England has much sun to offer but they can at least have some form of photosynthesis to stay alive. The car stopped in a small parking lot and Remus got out of the car along with Arthur. Remus opened my door and I exited the car followed by a now dazed Sandman who I can swear just glared at Arthur. I grabbed the shaking greyhound by the collar and followed the two men as they walked to a spot in front of two apartments and stood waiting.

I came up next to Arthur carrying my small briefcase and holding the nervous greyhound while I waited for the two men to enter one of the old apartments. They didn't budge. Arthur stepped a little closer and paused. As soon as he had done this, an old battered door appeared out of nowhere followed by a new house that had squeezed itself right between the two other apartments. I stared in amazement and felt Sandman even stay still as he sniffed the air in confusion.

"How…" I stammered.

"Magic." Remus replied simply with a slight smile.

Remus tried to take my suitcase but I tightened my grip on it and glared. He isn't going to touch my stuff, or me, while I am here. If I have to live with him in this unfamiliar place I don't want to be near him. I followed Arthur into the house leaving Remus behind with Sandman.

My first impression of this house is the need for a serious redecorate and maybe just a few more windows so actual light besides fire can be seen inside. The house is obviously old with its old-fashioned furniture and moth eaten curtains hanging over what looks like a false window. I want to see what kind of odd window they have here. I walked towards the curtain and pulled it back to take a look at what it hid. As soon as the curtain was removed a lady all in black took one look at me then began to yell causing me to jump back in surprise and nearly trip over poor Sandman who had also backed up from the noise.

"MUGGLES, FILTHY MUGGLES, EVEN WORSE THEN MUDBLOODS. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU DISGUSTING CREATURE!"

A thunder of footfalls came up behind me making me jump and run towards the door where Remus now stood. A chorus of voices shouted a word and the heavy curtain fell over the woman once more and everyone sighed with relief.

"I am sorry I forgot to warn you about our permanent resident Mrs. Black. She is just a painting with a big mouth and isn't too fond of new people in her home. But just keep her covered and she will be no bother to you." Said Remus

"Ah, demon paintings. These people certainly did have the best of taste when it came to art work didn't they." I snapped.

Remus only walked up a set of stairs and beckoned me to follow with a swift wave of his hand. I reluctantly followed him up the step stairs and called Sandman to follow suit. The dog walked cautiously by the painting and ran up the stairs behind us. Remus led us down a dark hallway where I could swear I saw something come out of a wall and stuck its tongue out at me. I have a feeling something is wrong with this house, even more then the decorations and the screaming painting.

Remus stopped and entered one of the rooms at the furthest end of the hallway from the stairs that had a dark wood door with a faded copper doorknob. I stepped into the room and was met by an elegantly decorated room that had soft red walls with red cushioned chairs and red wood furniture and bed covers. The bed was a canopy bed with a red curtained window next to it that was slightly opened allowing a few sun raise to shine threw. The floor was even a red wood along with a large painting of red dogs hanging on the wall that looked a lot like jack Russell Terriers with forked tails.

I dropped y suitcase next to the bed and looked out the window at the dreary streets below with passerby's who were unaware of me watching them. It seems these people could have watched anyone from here and not be suspected. They could have been little perverts!

"It's the nicest room left in the house that is not currently occupied." Said Remus looking around the room modestly.

"It reminds me of the red room in The Haunting of Hill House." I commented.

"Hmmm…you're right it does have the same theme doesn't it." Remus replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Do ghosts and demons come with the theme too?"

"Well I do suggest you do watch out while you are here. There are a few rooms we have not explored yet that may contain things that you don't want to deal with alone."

"And this is safer then my dads house…how exactly?"

"Because we will be right down the hallway and ready to jump up at the sign of fetal danger. That's why. So get comfortable and I will see you tonight at dinner. Mrs. Weasley down stairs will show you about when you are ready."

I nodded and turned my back on him as a sign to get him to go away. If this is my territory for now then he is not allowed in it after today. As soon as his footsteps faded down the hallway I turned and looked out the window again then drew the curtains and began to unpack my things and arranged them in the drawers and in the bathroom, which by the way is a contrast from the room, all black. Figures.

This is going to an interesting stay. My only hope is to stay away from Remus as much as possible or so help me god I will kill him.


End file.
